The Life and Death of Spike Drake
by Spike the lone wanderer
Summary: Juste après l'anniversaire de ses 18 ans ,Spike se fait bannir d'Esquestria pour un crime qu'il na pas commis entre ses amis qu'ils le traite comme un monstre et sa mère qu'il le rejette, Spike va vivre une aventure qu'ils n'imaginait même pas d'en ses rêves les plus fou.(humaniser avec des pouvoir.)


The Life and Death of Spike Drake

Juste après l'anniversaire de ses 18 ans ,Spike se fait bannir d'Esquestria pour un crime qu'il na pas commis entre ses amis qu'ils le traite comme un monstre et sa mère qu'il le rejette, Spike va vivre une aventure qu'ils n'imaginait même pas d'en ses rêves les plus fou.( humaniser mais ils ont quand même leur pouvoir, il peut pas s'empêcher de faire de dire des connerie et de draguer.)

Prologue

Foret d'everfree, tout était calme quand soudain d'énorme fracas se faisait entendre puis un homme apparue en courant, cette homme était vêtue d'un trench coat violet avec des flamme verte vers le bas,de gant mitaine en cuir violet et d'un chapeaux de cow-boy en rotin avec une plume de phénix sur le coté droit(son coté).( Prenez pour exemple la tenue de shérif de fallout 3 ). Ses mains était attachés et il était suivit par un groupe de personnes qui a pour chef une femme qui porte une armure d'or et un masque vénitien en forme de soleil et une autre avec une armure noire avec une cicatrice a l'œil droit mais elle avait ses paupière ouverte et son œil était blancs.

''Tu ne nous échappera pas dragon !'' Dit celle avec l'armure noire, elle avez avec elle des garde pesage, griffon et même dragon ,plus six femmes des armure adaptes à leur style.

''Salue.' 'Dit la voix off. '' ''C'est moi, Spike et vous vous demander pourquoi je cours dans la foret d'everfree a tout allure avec cette tenue classe poursuivis par ma mère,sa sœurs et les éléments de l'harmonie mais six amies les plus précieux au monde?'' Dit il d'un ton sarcastique.''Et bien laisser moi vous raconter tout depuis le début.''

anniversaire.1

Le soleil vient de se lever,encore une belle journée,qui vient de commencer pour l'amie Spike,la voix off chanter tout en avancent vers le lit de Spike puis le réveil sonnas.

''Drrrrrrr,drrrrr,drrrr'' Une main le frappas et l'homme a qui appartenait la main parla.

''Ah, je sens que je vais passer une bonne journééééééééé !'' Dit il en chantant,il alla dans la salle de bain, prit sa douche, se lava sa dentition de dragon, coiffa ses cheveux vert en arrière pour faire des pointe et s'habilla de ses vêtements habituelle des converse violet, une jean noire, un t shirt vert et d'un veste à capuche violet avec le logo des cutie dessus , il se regarda dans le miroir et soupira.

''18 ans,et toujours pas d'ailes.'' Il regarda une photo de son amour accroché dans un coin du miroirs.

''Aller pour mon anniversaire je vais voire Rarity et lui proposer d'être ma petit amie.'' Son reflet lui parla.

''Mais enfin elle à 24 ans et toi t'a 18 ans mais tu fait plus jeune donc réfléchie, elle dira non !''

''Et l'espoir fait vivre et je vais la charmer.'' Rajouta Spike.

''Et avec quoi grand séducteur ?'' Dit son reflet non convaincu

''Avec sa puis il montra ses tablette de chocolat,Ah sa a prit presque 1 ans mais je les ai enfin, alors convaincu ?'' Dit Spike en caressant son ventre divins.

''Mmm ouais aller je suis convaincu, tu vas tout déchirer.'' Dit son reflet.

''Ouais souhaite moi bonne chance.'' Il parti avec un grands sourire.

''Ah...il va se faire rétamer !'' Son reflet disparue.

Spike descendit les escalier puis avala son petit déjeuner et commença a partir mais il fut interrompue par twilight qui était debout dans la salle les bras croiser,elle porter des bottine marron, des collant noire,une mini jupe violet sombre, une chemise blanche avec les manche retrousser et par dessus un pull violet sans manche avec un symbole en forme d'étoile rose, ses cheveux était violet avec une mèche rose et une corne violet dépassé de sa tête et dans son dos se trouvait des ailes .

''Ou croit tu aller ?!'' Demanda telle avec sérieux dans sa voie.

''Oh salut Twilight,j'allais dehors pour voire Rarity et tu na rien a dire en se jour merveilleux'' Dit il avec un sourire au lèvre.''

''Si...tu doit faire le ménage dans la maison.'' Le sourire de Spike disparue.

''Comment.'' Dit Spike légèrement surpris par la réponse de Twilight

''Twilight grimaça et dit d'un ton légèrement agacer.

''Je me répète,tu doit faire le ménage dans la maison car moi je doit partir voir la princesse Célestia dans son châteaux comprit.''

''Mais'' Rajouta Spike mais sa phrase fut interrompue par la colère de Twilight

''Et pas de mais qui tient,toi tu fais le ménage comme bon petit escla euh insistant comprit Spike Drake !'' Répondit elle d'un ton colérique.

''Oui Twilight'' Dit il d'un ton attrister.

''Bien, au revoir car je suis en retard par ta faute !'' Elle sortie de la maison tout en bousculant Spike à l'épaule puis elle claqua la porte et certain livres tombait de leur place.

''Bonne anniversaire Spike, mon assistant numéro 1 et que j'aime comme si tu était mon propre frère.'' Dit Spike tout en soupirent de tristesse.''Bon ben je nettoie et après direction Rarity'' Rajouta Spike tout en ramassant les livres.

Une 1 heure plus tard

''Ayez finie de nettoyer tout est propre ''Dit Spike fatigué, ''bon je vais a la douche vite fais et après je me casse.''

une douche rapide plus tard

''Bon je suis prêt, je vais laisser un note pour elle si elle rentre.'' puis Spike prit ses clés et son porte monnaie et partit , le mots disait.

Salue, j'ai tout finie, partie voire Rarity pour demander d'être ma copine peace.

Ps : j'ai pété la douche bisous.

et dégoût.2

Le soleil brillait,les oiseaux chantait et Spike marcher chaleureusement vers le fleuriste tout en se chantant a lui même.

''Joyeux anniversaire joyeux anniversaire joyeux anniversaire Spike joyeux anniversaire.'',il entra ces le fleuriste qui fit une drôle de tête en le voyant entrée, ''Bien le bonjour mon cher amie , je prendrais vos plus belle fleur pour une personne qui m'est très chers.'' Dit Spike comme tout bon gentlemen,le fleuriste le regardas froidement puis il lui lança des roses a la gueule et lui dit sec .

''Sa fera 100 bits cash.''

''Ah d'accord ''puis il donna l'argent et partis avec un sentiment de l'avoir dans cul les roses.

''Au moins elle sont jolie.''Dit Spike tout en les reniflent.''Direction Rarity.'' dit Spike heureux comme personne, plus il avancer vers son magasins plus il avait l'impression que des l'aile le lui pousser, ils salua tout le monde dans la rue et personne ne lui redonner.

''Ayez, je suis devant sa porte'' Se dit l'amoureux dans sa tête.''Je sonne et voilà.'' Il entendait des pas derrière la porte et la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

''Bonjour Rarit,oh salue Sweetie belle sa va ?''Sweetie le regarda puis un énorme sourire vient sur son visage.

''Bonjour Spike entre je t'en prie.''

''Merci ses sympas.'' Spike entra est s'essaya sur le canapé et Sweetie lui apporta de l'eau.''Oh merci mais j'ai pas soif. '' puis Sweetie s'assit en face de lui toujours avec son sourire puis regardas les rose et dit.

''oh ses roses sont pour moi ?'' Elle allait les prendre puis Spike parla.

''Oh non elle sont pour Rarity d'ailleurs tu peut l'appeler s'il te plaît.'' Le sourire de Swettie disparu pour apparaître a la place une grimace de de déception et dit froidement.

''Oh je vois, je te l'appelle.'' Elle partie en courant tout en cachant ses larme qui coulait ( pour ce qu'on rien compris elle a un crush/amour sur lui ).

2 minute plus tard

Rarity vient dans la salle, rien qu'a la vue de son visage Spike était complètement soudoyer par sa beauté, elle porter des talons haut blancs avec des collant noire et porter une mini jupe costard blancs et ses cheveux était d'un bleu magnifique tout comme sa merveilleuse corne blanche .

''Spike Darling, tu me demande ?''

''Oui Rarity, tu sais je pense beaucoup a toi nuit et jour, je rêve de toi on se connaît depuis t'en année, on a vécu tans de beau moment ensemble et pour des moment sans toi sont insupportable donc je suis venue ici pour te demander veut tu devenir ma petit amis ?''

''Oh Spike j'attendais que tu me le demande depuis longtemps.''Des larme coulait sur la joue de Rarity puis ils se sont tout le deux rejoint dans un baiser des plus magique,en réalité il ses passer ça.

''Veut tu devenir ma petit amie ?'' Dit Spike avec tout son cœur puis un grands silence et soudain des rires, mais pas des rires de joie mais des rire froids et moqueur, Spike voyé Rarity rire de lui et de son discours.

''Rigole pas, rigole pas.''

'' Ah mon pauvre Spike, non je ne veut pas !'' Dit elle d'un air glaciale.

''P pourquoi ?''Dit il attrister, Rarity le regarda et dit avec un tons sec et légèrement moqueur.

''Car tu me voit moi Rarity sortir avec un **minable** comme toi, écoute tu est gentil mais tu n'est qu'un gamin et moi je cherche un homme un vraie et en plus tu me voit montrer a la haute société que je suis la copine d'un dragon, une **bête sauvage** qui dégoûte les gens et je doit te l'avouez les première fois que je te voyais tu me dégoutter,mais maintenant tu me fait piété alors maintenant tu pars car je suis occuper compris et tu peut garder tes fleurs, je n'en veut pas,tu connaît le chemin pour partir je ne te raccompagne pas !''

Elle partie,Spike soupira des flamme sans faire express et la fumer montant au détecteur qui bipa et qui allait commencer a lancer de l'eau pour arrêter la fumer,Spike sortie vite de la maison et marcha dehors quand soudain ils entendit Rarity gueuler.

''MES ROBES,MES CHEVEUX SPIKE !''

Spike après avoir entendu Rarity criez couru au loin mais il fut appeler par une voix familière,il se tournas et vue le couple de licorne le plus glamour, Fancy Pants et son épouse Fleur de Lis,Fancy portait un costard bleus et fleur une robe long robe blanche et rose raffiner

IL s'approcha d'eux et Fancy parla en premier.

''Spike mon cher amie comment va tu ?''

''Sa pourrez aller mieux.'' Dit il en se frottant les yeux.

''Oh pourquoi ?'' Questionna fleur.

''Je vient d'avouer mes sentiment à Rarity et de lui demander d'être ma petit amie et elle me réponds comme si j'étais rien de plus qu'une sombre merde et que jamais elle sortirez avec moi.''

''Oh mon pauvre garçon.''fleur le serra contre sa poitrine pour sont plus grands plaisir et fancy lui caressa le crane et lui parla.

''Je n'imaginez pas Rarity si cruelle, mais bon tu a des amie qui pourront de réconforté mieux que nous.''

''Mais oui, j'ai d'autre amie peut être qu'il me remonteront le moral merci a vous et tenez.'' Il tendus le fleurs a fleurs et elle les prit ton t'en les reniflant.

''Au revoir et merci encore.''Spike partie et fleurs et fancy le salua puis partis mais au loin une sombre présence les avez observer puis ils disparue.

''Direction Pinkie !'' Dit Spike avec le moral a fonds.

3.Échec a l'amitié.3

( très long chapitre)

Spike je dirigea vers sugarcube corner dans l'espoir que Pinkie pie le console de son échecs avec Rarity( qui était plutôt marrant) Spike entra et ne voyant personne puis il sentit quelque chose derrière, il se retourna est Pinkie était derrière lui pour lui faire peur.

''AHHH, putain Pinkie tu ma fait peur!'' Dit Spike effrayer à cause de la fille en rose,elle était habille avec des chaussure rose des chaussette des différent couleur ,un collant rose,une minis jupe rose,un t shirt rose et un gilet rose et ses cheveux était surprises rose .

''Je sais et j'ai réussie oh tu vient pour m'aider a faire des gâteau oh ses trop gentils,tu est comme une mère ou un père toujours prêt a aider,oh tu aime les pancake ?'' Dit Pinkie complètement défoncer au sucre ou à la cocaïne.

''Oui,dit Spike tout en reculant d'elle,bon on commence quand ?'' Dit il avec sourire.

''Maintenant !'' Pinkie saisis Spike au bras et l'emmena a la cuisine.

10 minute plus tard

''Bon Spike tu va me passais 100 gramme de farine et ne confond pas avec le sucre glace ou avec une autre poudre blanche hihihi .'' Dit Pinkie tout en jouant avec du glaçage.

''Ok.'' Spike prit la farine.''Au fait Pinkie il faut que je dise un truc.''

''Oui Spike ses quoi.'' Pinkie l'écouta sans faire attention au four qui chauffer.

''Je suis allais chez Rarity pour lui demander d'être ma petite amie puis je lui et demander et la elle me dit **ACTHOUM**!'

Spike éternua à cause de la farine qui volait sauf que quand les dragon éternue, des flamme sorte de leurre bouche et la le drame,spike lança des flamme sur Pinkie qui avait les cheveux en feu et le dos,Pinkie courait dans tout les sens avec les cheveux en feu puis elle mit sa tête dans la geler pour gâteau du coup elle avait les chevaux cramer au collant puis elle regarda le four car elle s'était rendue conte qu'elle avait oublier les cup-cakes.

''MES GATEAUX !'' Hurla Pinkie,Spike alla la voire pour demander si sa allait.

''Pinkie sa va,pas trop de dégât ?'' Pinkie le regarda avec un regards apeuré et des larme monter à ses yeux puis elle parie en courant tout en disant a Spike de partir car il avait tout foutu en l'air et l'insulta de big meanie.

Spike sortie de la pâtisserie triste et légèrement amuser par la scène puis il vit Mr Cake et sa femme Mme Cake lui faire signe de venir a eux. Spike venue a eux ,il porter tout les deux une tenue de boulanger.

''Bonjour Spike sa va?'' Demanda Mr Cake.

''Bof, a cause de moi Pinkie à les cheveux cramer et une tourner de cup-cakes à trop cuit et Pinkie ma traiter de big meanie et je ne sais pas se que sa veut dire donc voilà.''

Mme Cake rigola a propos des cheveux de Pinkie et dit.

''Oh Spike, ce n'est pas grave pour les cupcakes,sa arrive a tout le monde et puis je suis sure que Pinkie va te pardonner''.

''Oui, elle pardonne toujours a ses amie.'' Réconforta Mr Cake.''Au fait Rainbow Dash est au terrain d'entraînement et je pense quelle auras besoin d'aide.''

''ouais, vous avez raison,je vais voir Rainbow a plus et merci.'' Spike partit direction le terrain athlétique pour voire si il pouvais aider Rainbow Dash.

Mr et Mme Cake le salua tout en rigolant puis partit et le mystérieux étranger était la à les suivre.

Spike arriva au terrain et vue Rainbow faire ses exercice de course avant se de vole, elle porter des chaussure rouge avec short de sport bleu et un soutien gorge de sport bleu, elle avait des cheveux arc en ciel avec un coté rasé et une paire d'ailes bleu,elle courait à tout allure puis Spike eu l'idée de faire comme Pinkie est de la surprendre puis Spike se mit au bord du terrain et attendue Rainbow puis il la vue et gueula.

''SALUE RAINBOW !''

Rainbow qui courait tout vitesse l'entendu et la le crack,elle trébucha sur le terrain, et roula violemment et tout se qui courrait avec elle, ne pouvant l'éviter tomba sur elle à vive allure.

''Oh merde !'' Spike courut voire Rainbow pour l'aider mais à peine il s'approcher d'elle, il vit son regard de haine et de douleur et il savait se que sa voulait dire, sa voulait dire que si tu me touche, je te la coupe. Spike recula de Rainbow puis il aperçue Scootaloo qui le regardé avec un regards noir.

''Tu a fait mal à mon idole,prépare toi à mourir !'' Elle sortie un couteau papillon et elle se coupa la langue et cracha du sang sur Spike qui par la suite se mit à courir comme personne n'avez jamais courue avant lui.

''YEAH !'' Hurla Bulk biceps.

Spike courait vite pour sortir du terrain et dépassa rapidement Spitfire et Soarin.

''Ta vue ça !'' Demanda Soarin complètement choqué par ce qu'il a vue .

''Oui,on va voir ça.''Dit Spitifire.

Spike était hors du terrain et respirer pour reprendre son souffle et fut accoster par les deux coureur.

''Salue,sa va.'' Questionna Soarin .

Spike le regarda et Parla.

''Oui, sa va merci... Mais je vous connais vous êtes Spitfire et Soarin, vous êtes des wonderbolt !''Spike les a reconnue grâce a leur tenue qu'il portait. Spitfire avez les cheveux oranger et Soarin avez des cheveux bleus.

''Oui ses nous,au faite pourquoi tu courait a cette vitesse.'' Demanda Spitfire intriguer.

''Oh heu et bien j'ai voulu faire surprises a Rainbow Dash en la surprenant pendant quelle courait, je l'ai surpris mais elle s'est tauler et tout le monde et tomber sur elle, j'ai essayer de l'aider mais elle ma fait un regard que si je la touche elle me la coupe enfin voilà l'histoire.''

''Houh ses moches,si j'étais toi je lui ferait un cadeaux pour me faire pardonner.''Dit Soarin tout en mettant ses main sur ses bijoux de famille.

''Un cadeaux mais oui et je sais qu'elle aime par dessus tout,elle même,elle,le vole,elle et le cidre de la famille Apple,aussi connue pour leur tarte et je sais ou je pourrais en trouver merci, comment vous remercier ?'' Dit Spike heureux de cette idée.

''Tu coure vite,vue que tu est un dragon,tu doit avec la même vitesse dans tes ailes peut être que tu devrait nous rejoindre.'' Dit Soarin tout en pensant au tarte.

''C'est gentil,mais je n'est pas encore.'' Dit il.

''tient voilà mon numéro,appelle nous quand tu les aura.'' Dit Spitfire tout en marquant son numéro sur ma main et en lui faisant un clin d'œil .

''Ok j'y conte bien.'' Spike leur serra la main et partit et eux aussi d'ailleurs et la présence mystérieuse le suivais toujours.

''Applejack me voilà.'' Se dit il a lui même tout en marchant vers leur ferme,il arriva puis il vue Applebloom seule et triste,elle porter des basket,un jean et un t shirt avec

une pomme dessus.

''Salue sa va ?'' Dit il en espérant la consoler.

''Non sa va pas.'' Dit bloom tout triste (ooooooooooh)

''Pourquoi sa ne va pas ?'' Dit Spike avec une voix amusant puis bloom le saisie au col et le plaqua contre un mur et parla méchamment à Spike.

''Car ma putain sœur me traite comme un bébé et se moque de moi et un gros con du nom de Spike se fout de ma gueule avec une voix de clown !''

''Désole,désolé je ne le referais plus.'' Elle le lâcha et parti au loin énerver.

''Oh putain elle a de la force la gamine de 14.'' Dit Spike.

''J'AI ENTENDU !'' Cria bloom au loin.

''MERDE !'' Spike couru dans la grange pour se protégé et aussi pour acheter du cidre et vue Applejack

''Salue Jackie alors comment va mon poney cow-girl préférer ?''(Je ne regrette rien), elle porter des botte de cow-boy,un jean bleu, une chemise orange avec les manche retrousser et son fidèle chapeau et elle est blonde.

Elle le regarda d'un aire sérieux et dit.

''Jackie,tu est sérieux.''

''Bah,sait mignon en t'en qu'amis,bon il me faut du cidre euh...tu a besoin d'aide la ?''.

Big Mac allait parlé mais il fut coupé par les rire de sa sœur

''AHAHAH,la bonne blague.'' Dit Applejack, Big Mac regarda sa sœur avec un aire de déception puis il se remis au travail,il portait des botte belge,un jean bleu et chemise flanelle rouge avec les manche retrousser.

''Pourquoi ?'' Dit Spike confus.

''Car tu n'est même pas capable de soulever 5 kilo pomme et en plus la dernière fois que tu ma aider,la grange à brûlé ! ''Allais casse toi et tiens ton cidre''.

Spike prie le cidre et s'enerva.

''Tu sais se que j'en fait de ton cidre !'' Il le lança vers Jackie qui esquiva et boom direct dans la tête de son frère qui tomba assommer.

''BIG MAC'' ! Cria Applejack tout en allant voire son frère, Spike se recula et sens faire express fit tomber une scie qui coupa un câble qui supporter un cube de paille qui tomba sur le bout en bois d'une fourche qui était sur une mini table et empala la jambe droit de Applejack qui cria de douleur et trébucha sur un tas de pomme qui tomba toute sur elle et l'enseveli de tout part.

Spike quand a lui regarder le spectacle puis des que tout était finie,recula lentement puis vit Applebloom paralyser par la peur s'enfuir et Spike fit pareil puis il vue Granny Smith qui avait du mal a couper une pomme sous son porche.

''Attendait je vais vous aider.''Spike prie le couteau et coupa la pomme en deux.

''Merci,mon petit mais pourquoi cette aire si triste,raconta a Granny.''(oh la vache sa sonne porno. )

''Ben,vous voyer je demander a votre petit fille Jackie si elle avait besoin d'aide et elle ma rie au nez et après il ses passer de événement que ne je préféré pas citer et voilà l'histoire.''Spike se sentie mal,mais Granny le consola en lui donnent une part de tarte sortie d'une de ses poche.

''Merci mais vous nette pas obliger.'' Dit Spike en se sentant un peux mieux.

''Si car ont auras toujours besoin de ton aide,d'ailleurs tu peut apporter ces pomme a Fluttershy mon bonne enfant.''

''Bien sur Granny.'' Spike prit les carotte et fit un câlins à Granny et partis,Granny sourit puis elle se tournas vers la fenêtre pour y voire au loin une sombre présence.

Spike marchait vers Fluttershy avec le ventre remplie puis arriva et frappa a sa porte.

''Salue Fluttershy ses moi Spike ouvre la porte j'ai les pomme pour Angel ton lapin.'' Il eut un grands silence puis Fluttershy ouvrit la porte.

''Vient Spike entre vite.'' Dit elle presser

''Oook. '' Dit il, il entra,Fluttershy ferma la porte derrière elle et proposa a Spike de s'asseoir.

''Euh tu veut un verre d'eau ou euh du thé peut être ?'' Spike la regarda bizarrement et parla.

''Je veut bien du thé s'il te plaît,au fait j'ai tes pomme tiens.''Spike lui tendit les pommes et Fluttershy les prie et partie à la cuisine tout en le remercient.

Elle porter des ballerine verte avec une longue robe jaune,ses cheveux était rose clair et ses ailles était jaune. Elle revenue avec du thé et passa une tasse à Spike.

''Merci,au faite pourquoi la porte était fermer,tu a peur de quelque chose.''

Fluttershy posa sa tasse et prie Angel dans ses bras et le caressa et lui expliqua.

''Non ces juste que j'aime bien être seul avec mon Angel chérie,d'ailleurs ces l'heure de ta carotte.''Spike qui entendue la fin de phrase, failli s'étouffer puis Flutterdhy partis a la cuisine et Angel donnas un coup patte a Spike.

''Et mais t'es malade Angel !'' Angel lui en redonnas encore un puis Spike le saisi est le secouas dans tout les sens pour le calmer,(aucun lapin fut blesser lors du tournage de se film) Angel cria et cela alerta Fluttershy qui avait tout vue et laissa tomber sa carotte ( oh putain après Granny la carotte j'ai un gros problème) .

''Spike que fait tu ?'' Fluttershy reprit angel dans ses bras,Angel faisait sembler de pleurer comme d'habitude, et il se faisait réconforter,Spike était debout avec un aire de tu te fout de ma gueule.

''Tu est méchant Spike comme ose tu maltraiter un être si petit et innocent ?'' Dit Fluttershy tout en calment Angel

Spike ces défendu en disant.

''C'est lui qui a commencer d'abord, j'étaie la assis tranquillement et la il se met à me taper et tu l'engueule pas lui !''

Fluttershy rappliqua.

''Soit sérieux Spike comment un dragon comme toi peut se faire agressait par un lapin si doux si mignon,si innocent comparer à toi.''

Spike s'énerva et gueula l'impossible à Fluttershy.

''MAIS JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE BOUFFER TON SI MIGNON PETIT LAPIN DE MERDE!'' Après ces mots si méchants prononcer, Flutttershy semblait êtres paralyser de tout pars et ne pouvait plus bougeait. C'était devenue une statue de pierre .

''Merde,je croit que j'ai fait dit connerie ?'' Dit il,il regarda Angel et lui foutue un pain dans la gueule qui le mit ko,(aucun lapin fut maltraiter lors de l'écriture de cette fan) puis il dessina une moustache sur Fluttershy est partie.

Spike marcha dans les rue puis il trouva Tree Huger faire des câlins au arbre et lui adressa la parole.

''Salue Huger sa roule.''Elle se retourna avec sourire et se mit a parler.

''Oui est mon amies, sa va.''Elle porter des tongue avec un short coupé,un t shirt au couleur de la Jamaïque et ces fidèle Deirdre lock,.

''Bof, engueule avec Flutter et son lapin,sinon le reste de ma journée n'est qu' une succession d'échecs.'' Dit il.

Tree le réconforta en lui disant ceci.

''Ne t'inquiète mon petit glands tant que tu est solide comme un rocher et droit comme un arbre rien ne pourras t'atteindre.

''Ooooouais,tu a raison d'ailleurs, je doit rentrer encore merci pour ce conseil ...utile bye.''

Spike partie et Tree le salua puis elle se remis a serrer son arbre et au loin comme d'habitude il y avait la mystérieuse présence qui cette fois reculer lentement avec les main a mie corps en l'air.

Spike marcha dans la rue puis s'arrêta a un stands de bouffe pour acheter un trucs a bouffer.

''Bonjour, je prendrais euh...un fish and chips tient.''

''Ok, sa marche.'' Dit le marchands pégase puis il le prépare devant les yeux de Spike.''Sa fera 2,50 jeune homme.'' Spike tendit l'argent au marchands et partit tout en disant au revoir.

Spike marcher avec son snack puis vit sur une terrasse Twilight avec ses amies licorne dont Moondancer qui porter de simple converse noir avec un pantalons belges et un pull a col rouler et avait les cheveux rouge et bleus foncer,trois autre filles totalement inconnues qui était bien habiller et lyra Hearstring qui avait tout ces vêtement de la même couleur que ces cheveux c'est a dire couleur mente,Spike essayer de se cacher mais lyra le reconnue.

''Et mais sa ne serai pas Spike la bas ?'' Tout les filles se retourner dont Twilight mais elle n'avait pas l'aire contente du tout,elle se leva et dit a ses amies.

''Rester ici je m'en occupe.'' Elle avança vers Spike et elle se mit devant lui est dit en toute agressivité.

''Qu'est que tu fout ici Spike ? Il me semble que tu a du travail à faire a la maison !'' puis Spike parla à son tour amusé par la situation.

'' Il me semble que tu devez aller voire ma mère pour des choses ''Importante'' mais la tu est avec t'es amies d'ailleurs laisse moi leur dire bonjour.'' Spike les salua de loin mais elle le regarda sévèrement tout en buvant leur milk-shake, de retour à Twilight qui regarder Spike avec énervement puis Spike se mit à parler.

''Et moi d'ailleurs, j'ai finis mes taches puis je suis aller voire Rarity et mes autre amies et sa serais dommage que ma mère apprenne que tu utilise son nom pour des sortie entre copine.''Spike la regarder avec un grands sourire malicieux puis Twilight avec toute sa force prit Spike par son col et le souleva avec force et le colla au mur.

''Tu ne diras rien a ta mère compris, car elle croira qui a ton avis son fils qu'elle voie presque jamais ou son élève numéro 1 qu'elle voit plus que toi, à toi de voire et puis se sont mes amies pas les tiens car derrière ton dos ont se fout de ta gueule,de toi et de ton amour pour Rarity qui ne se fera jamais et de toute ta vie qui sera probablement à chier alors maintenant tu m'excuse,je sors avec des amies alors tu te casse et tu rentre a la maison compris minable.'' Elle le lâcha et partie en arrière pour retrouver ses amies,Spike était debout en train d'analyser les mots de Twilight puis saisie il un morceau de poison pour le lancer sur Twilight.

''Et Twilight.'' dit il.

''Quoi encor...'' Elle ressue le morceau de poison dans la gorge,elle était en train de s'étouffer,elle tomba a terre puis ces amies se son précipiter vers pour lui faire la technique de Heinrich(je sais pas si c'est bien dit et j'ai la flemme de vérifier) mais elle ne pouvait pas aider twilight,donc une de sais amies a demander si il avait un médecin dans le publics et quelqu'un est venue mais a dit qu'il lui devait faire une trachéotomie(une paille dans la gorge en gros)puis Moondancer ses retourner pour parler à Spike et lui dire que c'était de sa faute mais tout qu'il rester de lui était de la poussière en forme de lui.

''MERDE MERDE MERDE,Je suis dans la merde !'' Dit il tout en courant puis il s'arrêta et vue Cadence avec ses garde ,il s'approcha d'elle et lui parla.

''Salue Cadence comment sa va toi,Shinnig et le futur bébé ?'' Demanda Spike .

''Merci Spike, je vais bien comme pour le reste de ma famille mais tu na pas l'air bien qu'est qui ce passe ? Demanda Cadence.

''Au rien,c'est juste une mauvaise journée pour moi.'' Cadence posa sa main sur son épaule en guise d'empathie .

''Se n'est rien Spike,tout le monde passe de mauvaise journée d'ailleurs moi qu'en j'en passe une je vais au parc pour me détendre,tu devrais y allier pour voire.''

''Oui ta raison j'y vais de suite merci cadence mes salutation à Shining.''Il partie y faire un tour,Cadence partit a son tours et...tadaa le gars chelou les a suit.

Spike marcha hors de la ville pour se retrouver dans le parcs ,le soleil commencer à se coucher et la lune apparaissez enfin,Spike regarder la lune et parla.

''Ah la lune toi et moi on est pareil, ont est des solitaire qui na besoin de personne en se monde.'' Mais soudain Luna sortit d'un buissons et se précipitât vers Spike et lui parla.

''Comment ça je finirez seul Spike, tu le pense c'est ça ?'' Dit la princesse de la nuit des larmes plein le visage.

''C'est parce que tout le monde préfère le soleil c'est ça, ou pas que tout le monde me hait à cause de nightmare aussi et que tu me trouve grosse, moche et sans amies.''Spike ne savaient pas qu'en dire il regardait le sol avec les yeux en ouvert tout en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour bien monter qu'ils est dans la merde puis il parla.

''Non Luna tu est parfaite.''

''MENTEUR !'' Elle partie les larme plein les yeux.

''OH BORDEL , CHIENNE DE VIE CHIENNE DE VIE !'' Hurla Spike puis il se mit en position fœtale au sol et se bascula en avant et arrière.

1 heure plus tard

Spike marcha dans la rue puis arriva ses lui, il ouvrit la porte pour voire ses six meilleur amies assise autour de la table a discuter de tout et rien puis elle se sont tout retourner vers Spike,elle avait tous des regards de haine;de mépris et de tu vas finir avec mon pain dans la gueule a part Fluttershy qui pleurait.

''Salue,sa va les filles...alors votre journée c'est bien passer ?'' Dit il en espérant briser la glace.

Les Filles continuait a le regardez et Spike remarqua que chacun des filles avait des séquelles suite à leur rencontre, Rarity avait les cheveux friser comme un mouton et ses vêtement avait rétrécie la serrant de tout les cotes pour son plus grands plaisir ,Pinkie avait ses cheveux raide et brûler et ses vêtement était triste et brûler aussi,Rainbow avait plusieurs pansement sur le corps,un bras de casser et des cheveux plus court à cause de la chute qui à du en lui arracher et le plus grave pour elle,ces ailes était aussi dans un avait la jambe droite entière dans le plate et avait plusieurs particule de pomme pourrie sur elle et elle sentez aussi la pomme pourrie,Flutteshy était la moins blesser du moins physiquement mais mentalement elle était foutue et elle pleurer des larme en torrent... littéralement et pour finir Twilight qui avait un gros trucs a la gorge pour respirez temporairement et elle faisait penser à Dark Vador à cause de la respiration.

''Alors sinon vous avez vue un film bien a la télé ?'' Il eut un grands silence puis Spike entendit un bruis de rechargement de fusil à pompe.

''Bon ben moi je me coucher car je suis grever salue.'' Ll monta les escaliers à toute vitesse, tout en ayant les filles qui le regarder toujours puis elle se sont remise à parler entre filles.

Spike quand à lui se changea et s'allongea dans son lit en pensant à cette journée merde puis se dit à lui même que tout cela allait s'arranger puis s'endormit.

1 semaine plus tard

''Cher journal,alors les choses ne se sont pas du tout arranger,Twilight arrive à murmurer de nouveau mais ne cesse de m'insulter de tout les nom,j'ai essayer d'allers voir Rarity pour m'excuser mais elle m'a dit d'aller me faire voire ces griffons,ensuite je suis aller parler à Rainbow Dash mais elle m'a dit que si je lui parler encore elle me péterais la gueule violemment,pour Jackie elle je l'évite à tout prit car la dernière fois qu'elle ma vue,elle à sortie un fusil de son stands et ma menacer à mort,Big Mac ne m'en veut pas pour la bouteille et il en rigole même Pinkie quand a elle a chaque fois qu'elle me voit elle pars en courant a cause de la peur sans doute et Fluttershy a peine ont dit mon nom elle s'enferme et pleure comme vache qui pisse ( désole pour l'expression).Eh bien sur,Luna est rentrer en pleur au châteaux et à dit à tout le monde que c'était de ma faute si je l'avez fait pleurer en l'insultant de femme grosse,moche et sans amies(le dernier est peut être le seul vraie), donc ma mère ma écrit une lettre en disant qu'elle était déçue de mon comportement envers elle et que les porte du châteaux me seront fermer deux semaine comme punition,après ça,Luna décida de me donner des cauchemars mais vue mon immunité à la magie pour tout se qui est contrôle physique et mentale,cela foira lamentablement et Luna fit une crise d'enfant,elle cria,elle se mit a terre et frappa le sol et mon préférer,elle pleure comme un bébé jusqu'à que je la console,que je la ramène dans sa chambre aux châteaux qui met interdit en la portant comme un prince qui emporte sa princesse au loin,que je la borde et que je lui lise une histoire pour qu'elle s'endorme et que je lui fasse un petit bisous sur le front,et après je rentre à pied du châteaux jusqu'à chez Twilight dont il y 'a 10 putain de kilomètre,et sa tout les jours de ma chienne d'existence . Donc ouais tout le monde me hait et ces la merde, mais bon rien de grave peut arriver tant que j'ai la magie de l'amitié en moi.'' fin.

Spike ferma son journal et entendit la porte frapper,il descendit les escaliers tout en évitant Twilight du regardes et ouvrit la porte.

''Bonjour ?'' Dit il, il y avait deux garde royale devant ses eux

''Spike Drake vous êtes en états d'arrestation pour plusieurs homicide.'' Dit le garde de droite.

Spike les regardait tout en souriant et dit a voix haute.

''OH COME ON !'' FIN

d'innocent.4

( les choses commence enfin)

Châteaux royale,après midi de la journée,procès de Spike Drake.

''Mais je suis innocent putain merde, pourquoi je les aurais tué ! ''dit Spike en se défendant,il était la au milieux de la salle sombre attacher comme une bêtes devant lui se trouvais assis en hauteur Luna,son cousin Blueblood,le capitaine de la garde Shinnig Armor qui pleurait tout en caressant une poupée bébé et divers ministre.

''MENTEUR !' Cria Blueblood. ''Tu les a tué car tu est une bêtes avide,cruel et meurtrières''.

''Ces parce que je t'est pas inviter à ma fêtes anniversaire c'est ça ?'' Dit il tout en ignorant les accusation de son cousin,Shinning commença à parler tout en pleurant.

''Comment...comment à tu put faire ça Spike ? Comment à tu put tuer ma Cadence et mon bébé qui allait bientôt naître,pourquoi Spike,pourquoi tu les à tuer comme des si c'était des bêtes ?!'' Shinning s'écroula de tristesse .

''Ok ou sont les caméras ? Ses pour une télé réalité donc le but ses de faire croire à quelqu'un qu'il est accuser de meurtre et à la fin il gagne beaucoup de fric s'est ça ?''.

''ASSEZ !'' Hurla Luna tout en utilisant la voix royale.''Tu ne veut pas croire que tu et coupable de tout ça et que tout cela est un jeux pour toi et qui n'ont rien est qu'il vont sortir de nulle part mais ces la réalité et voici la preuve'' Luna afficha par magie des images que Spike voulait éviter à tout prit et c'est image était les cadavre des personne à qui il avaient parler il y' a une semaine,toute tuer de façon différente et violent.

Fancy Pants et Fleurs de Lys étais déchiqueté de tout pars a cause de griffure,Mr cake et Mme cake avait était fourrer à la crème pâtissière et leur membre était plier pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans leur fours,Soarin eut les jambe tranchées et le visage rapper a cause du tapis de course et Spitfire fut poignardé avec plusieurs seringue de stéroïde et avait une Apple watch dans sa gorge,Granny Smith avait tous ses membre coupées à coup de tronçonneuse et réduit en bouillie pour faire des tartes, Tree Huger fut embrocher par plusieurs branche d'arbre donc quand les garde l'on enlever tous en elle sortait et il ont retrouver Angel le lapin à Fluttershy cuit a la moutarde ces elle et pour finir cadence fut noyer dans le lacs . Spike à la vue de tout cela vomit ces tripes et prie un instant pour tout analyser et Luna prit la parole avec un ton de voix moqueurs.

''Alors on eux peut pas affronter ces propre crime ?'' Spike prit la parole.

''Je suis innocent,bordel de merde,je ne les ait pas tuer c'était mes amies, je les aimer à la fin et quel sont vos preuve contre moi !''.Luna regarder Spike qui était toujours convaincu d'êtres innocent puis elle parla avec agacement.

''Car nous avons retrouver ton ADN partout sur les corps et en parlant d'amies faite entrer les éléments de l'harmonie.''

Rien qu'a entendre se nom Spike ouvrit grands ses yeux de peur ( pour vous aider prenez la scène de Batman Begins ou il sont au tribunal) puis il tourna légèrement la tête et vue la porte s'ouvrir et vue ses amies marcher en ligne,il ne pouvais pas voire leurs visages mais il sentait une sensation de froideur puis elle passez à cotée de lui sans même le regarder,elle prit toute un siège en face de lui,Spike les regardez avec peur puis il se mis a parler comme Fluttershy.

''B bonjour es filles... sa va ?'' Il eut un grands silence puis Rarity se mit à parler en premières calmement puis de plus en plus violemment.

''Comment à tu put faire ça spike,tu savaient qu'ils était les seule qui pouvait m'aider a atteindre la haute société est tu les à tué,tu les à tué car je t'est rejeter comme petit amie c'est ça hein,REPONDS MOI !''. ! Spike prit la parole.

''Non m'est t'es malade Rarity ! Jamais j'aurais put faire ça même âpres ce qui s'est passer entre nous deux,c'était mes amies et je les aimées.''

''Tout comme Mr et Mme Cake Spike,c'était t'es amies et tu les aimées, c'est pour ça que tu les à tués de sang froids comme si c'était des bêtes,tu à penses à leur enfants comme vont ils vivre sent leurs parents et qui va s'occuper d'eux,tu y à penser spike,HEIN TU Y A PENSES SPIKE !'' Hurla Pinkie pie énerver ,Spike essayer de parler mais y n'y arriver pas puis c'était autour de Rainbow Dash de parler.

''C'est à cause de toute les farces,de mauvais tours et autres bêtises ces ça,tu a décidé de te venger en les tuant ces ça ?'',rainbow commencer à pleurait mais continua de parlait.''Tu savait que j'aimais Soarin et que Spitfire était la seule qui pouvait me faire entrer ses les wonderbolts et tu les à tué de façon brutales tout ça pour te venger de moi et de mes blagues,DE MES BLAGUE SPIKE !''. Spike encaisser tout ça et ne parler pas mais il sentait en lui qu'ils avait mal puis il essaya de parler mes Applejack l'interrompu brutalement.

''Silence espèce de serpents à sonnette, tu à tué Granny,tu à tué ma grands mère, une des rare parent qui me reste et tu la transformer en tarte !'' elle commenca a crié.''COMMENT A TU PUS FAIRE SA, TU A PENSER A NOUS ? A APPLEBLOOM ELLE QUI NA PAS TROP CONNUE NOS PARENT ET A QUI GRANNY ETAIT COMME UNE MERE POUR ELLE, TU Y A PENSER SPIKE !''

Spike était la encore debout après tout cela,il essaya de bloque ces oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre mais il ne pouvais pas,il ne pouvait rien faire puis Flutterbicth le regarda mais avec un regards doux et parla doucement.

''Spike,tu à tué mon amies et mon adorable petit lapin,et pour ça tu mérite d'aller crever en enfer toi est tout ton espèces de merde !''

Spike écouter tout avec intention et voulue s'arracher les oreille pour ne plus les entendre,les yeux pour ne plus les voire et la bouche pour ne pas crier,puis il regarda Twilight qui était calme et elle le regarda sans émotion sur sur visage puis Spike prit la parole.

''Ou est ma mères,ou et telle,je veux la voire.'' Ordonna Spike avec tristesse dans sa voie, Luna le regarda et dit sèchement.

''Elle na pas voulue venir a ton procès,elle trouver sa trop violent psychologiquement et sentimentalement.

''Ouais ben ces moi qui déguste la''Dit il dans sa tête.

Puis Blueblood parla.

''Assez qu'on en finis avec cette...cette chose''.

Spike se parla dans sa tête.

''La chose elle t'emmerde !'' Puis Luna prit la parole.

''Tu a raison mon neveu **Préférer !** '' Elle regarda vers spike et parla pour dire son jugement.

''Spike Drake pour le meurtre de Fancy Pants,Fleurs de Lis,Mr et Mme cake,Soarin et Spitfire,Granny Smith,Tree Huger et de la princesse Cadence et de son enfant''.

Spike commença a trembler de peur car il avait déjà entendu se genre de discours.

''Moi Luna Princesse de la lune avec les élément de l'harmonie.''

Spike commençait a s'agitait mais les garde l'attrapa enfin de l'immobilisait.

''NOUS TE CONDANNONS A ETRE BANNIE D'ESQUESTRIA A TOUT JAMAIS,REVIENT SUR CES TERRE ET TU SERA EXECUTE SOUS LES YEUX DU PEUPLE!''Dit Luna avec sa voies royale.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOON !'' Hurla Spike a voix haute.

''Garde emmener le,puisse ma sœur t'accorder sa miséricorde Spike Drake !'' Elle partit puis les garde emmena Spike. Spike regarda les filles qui disais chacune un commentaire.

''Au revoir Spike espèces de montres sans cœur ! '' Telle fut les dernier mots de la femme qu'il aimait et une partie du cœurs de Spike tomba.

''Tu est un gros monstre pas beaux big meannie !'' Dit Pinkie et partie du cœurs de Spike tomba encore.

''Je ne veut plus jamais te revoir assassin !'' Dit Applejack et une partie du cœurs de Spike tomba.

''Tu n'est qu'un monstres et j'espère que tu crèvera en enfer !'' Dit Rainbow et partie du cœurs de Spike tomba.

''Tu n'est plus le petit Spike tout mignon que j'ai connue mais un dragon monstrueux ! '' Dit Fluttershy et une partie du cœurs de Spike tomba.

Twilight quand a elle le regardez juste et partie.

Spike était comme morts après tout ça,les garde le traîna hors de la salle et devant cette salle se trouver des citoyens normale qui venait insulter spike de tout les noms.

Les garde avancer quand soudain les cutie se mit sur leurre chemin et spike les regardais et dit avec un léger sourire.

''Les cutie vous me croyez innocent vous'' Applebloom mis sa main sur le logo des cmc(Cutie Mark Crusader) et l'arracha.

''Putain,tu te fout ma gueule''Dit il a Applebloom puis elle partite toute les trois et Spike se fit enfermer dans une cellule.

Spike était dans sa cellule et attendit puis il entendue des bruit et s'approcha des barreau et vue sa mères et Twilight devant lui,Spike les regarder avec un sourire sincère et se mit a parler.

''Mères,Twilight vous êtes venue,écouter je suis innocent je ne les ai pas tuer, c'est un coups monter contre moi,aider moi je vous en supplie...c'est pas que je suis un dragon c'est ça...raciste !''.Il eut un grands silence et Twilight parla sans émotion dans sa voix.

''Comment à tu put me faire ça Spike, comment à tu peut faire sa à ta propre sœur après tout que j'ai fait pour toi,(flash-back,Spike nettoie les chiotte et après tu feras à bouffer compris petit merde fin.),tu a tuer ma belle sœur et son fils,j'étaie tata Spike tu comprends tata et tu ma arracher ce titre,pourquoi,pourquoi tu la tuer comme si c'était des animaux,des bêtes et en plus tu te croit innocent mais tu est malade Spike et il faut t'abattre !'' Dit Twilight froidement puis Spike parla.

''MAIS PUTAIN BORDEL DE MERDE, JE SUIS INNONCENT A LA FIN MERDE MERE VOUS ME CROYER ?!'' Célestia le regarda,elle portez une longue robe blanche avec de long gant eux aussi blanc,c'est cheveux était multicolore et elle avez une corne blanche sur la tête et des ailles blanche dans le dos.

''Spike,tu est un monstre,tu les à tuée et tu te dit encore innocent même si on a trouver ton ADN partout sur les corps, si il n'avez pas eux c'est preuves,je t'aurais défendue mais les fait sont la spike, tu les a tués,dans ma vie j'ai fait des erreurs, j'ai bannie ma sœur sur la lune,je n'est pas assez écoutez mon élèves précédent et maintenant,elle est introuvable,mais ma plus grande erreurs, c'est de t'avoir trouver et adopter.'' Dit elle froidement a son fils.

''Ne dit pas ça,NE DIT PAS CA''! hurla spike avec les yeux qui devenez humide.

''Désolée spike mais ces la vérité,tu est une erreurs et j'ai honte de toi !'' Elle plongea sa main dans le corps de spike,spike hurla de douleur car célestia compressait son cœur puis enleva sa main,spike était affaiblis et arriver à peine a tenir debout puis twilight demanda se qu'elle a fait et celestia lui répondu qu'elle avait couper son lient avec lui.

Spike la regardait faiblement et dit.

''M mères ?''

mais Célestia lui répondit froidement

''mon fils est mort !''

Ces mots était comme un lance planter en plein cœurs pour Spike puis il S'évanouir et tomba avec un cœurs brisée,une amitiés déchirés et une haine grandissante envers equestria et ces habitants et avez un enorme douleur au torse car une lance l'avez vraiment transpercer !Fin

5.l'aventure commence.5

( et la santé mentale de spike se casse )

Foret d'everfree,le ciel était noir et a terre il y avait un corps qui commença a se lever

avec difficulté et qui avait un sac a dos sur lui.

''Ah putain ma tête puis il tourna la tête pour savoir ou il était,ok je n'est aucune idée de l'endroit ou je suis et pourquoi j'ai un sac a dos sur moi puis il le regarda pendant une minute et il se souvenait de se qui c'était passée,a ouais c'est vraie mes ''amies'' mon accuser de meurtre et mon traiter comme une merde en fin vie.''

Puis spike fouilla dans son sac et il y trouva ses affaire dont:

Une boite à musique que sa mère lui avait offert,diverse vêtements,une carte,son argent ( 300 bits),le ruby de feu qu'il avait offert à Rarity pour lui montrer son amours et une mystérieuse boite avec un mots.

''Joyeux anniversaire Spike Drake,de la part d'un amie.'' Spike ouvrit la boite pour y révélait une bague dragon,Spike a la vue de la bague s'interrogea puis il l'enfila autours du majeur de sa main droite puis il prit la carte et ferma le sac et remarqua qu'au fond il y avait une photo,il la prit et se rendit compte que c'était une photos de ses anciens amies avec lui,il avait prit cette photo lors de leur première ballade a la plage,c'était il y a environ 5 ans de cela,la nostalgie envahissez spike puis il parla.

''Eh ben merde, elle avait du cul à l'époque Twilight !'' Dit il tout déplaçant la photo d'avant en arrière puis il rangea la photos dans son portefeuille et ouvra la carte pour voir ou il était.

''oh putain je suis dans la foret d'everfree,les enfoiré il ont du mit balancer après avoir perdu conscience,bon...il faut que je trouve un refuge sinon je serai dans la merde.'' Rappliqua Spike tout en marchant .

1 heure plus tard

Spike continua a marcher tout en se parlant a lui même.''Sinon spike,tu a beaucoup d'amies ici ?'' Dit il gentiment puis il tourna sa tête et prit une voix triste.

''Non spike,je n'est pas d'amies ici, les seule amies j'avais mon traiter comme de la merde tout au long de ma vie,il m'ont dit de méchante chose et disais que j'étais moche.'' Dit il puis il tourna encore sa tête et parla gentiment.

'

'Oh c'est vraie,c'est triste les gens ne pense pas au résultat de action envers nous c'est des égoïste.'' De retour a la vois triste.

''Oui je pense parfois que les gens sont des égoïste,ingrat,des fils de pute des, des enculer de leur mères,des raclure de chiotte,des bâtards,des enfoiré,des mange merde,je leurre chier dans la bouche et je leurre pisse a la gueule puis je leur fait prendre il douche a l'acide puis je leur met des pansement en forme de couteau et je les plante,paf paf paf ...je les baise !''.Spike le regarda choquer puis il parla joyeusement.

''Yeah !'' Il se fit un high five et avanca paisiblement en sautillent,un timberwolf avait observer la scènes et commença a lentement reculé de spike.

Spike marcha de plus en plus profondément dans la foret( tout comme dans ta me blague annuler pour mauvais goût), il trouva une petit rivière et décide avec l'accord de sa voit dans sa tête de se reposer,il posa ses affaire et se baigna dedans,il nager en toute tranquillité puis il sortit et s'allongea dans l'herbe de plus de trente centimètre.

Spike était la allonger dans l'herbe puis il parla tout seule comme un mec qui na pas un seul amie(moi).''Ouais je suis bannie de chez moi,tout le monde me hait,ma mère pour qui je suis mort,mes anciens amie qui me traiter de monstre et probablement tout le putain royaume, et shinning a sûrement péter un câble a cause de sa femme et de son fils morts,ouais ma vie ces de la merde !'' Il regarda la rivière et une idée lui venait en tête.''Je sais, j'ai qu'a m'installer ici prés de la rivière,j'aurais qu'a couper des arbre pour ma cabane et pour manger je pêcherai,ma nouvelle vie commence ici.'' Dit il joyeusement.

''Euh ouais non tu continue ton chemin.'' Rappliqua une voix mystérieuse. Spike regarder partout mais ne vis rien puis il se mit a parler comme un dingue.

''c'est qui qui me parle car la je flippe totalement et je suis sur le point de me faire dessus.''Dit il apeuré.

''C'est moi.''Dit la voix.

''Qui moi ?''Rapplique spike confus.

''Bah tu sais moi.'' Dit il.

''Mais qui moi ?!'' Dit il en insistant sur le moi.

'' Mais tu sais, l'écrivain de cette fan-fic complément percher mais génial.''Dit la voix.

''Ok sa explique toute la situation,mais pourquoi tu veut pas que je m'installai ici ?'' Dit il nonchalant.

''Car il y a un script qui faut suivre et se script ne dit pas que spike le héros de cette histoire reste la à rien branler et à percher du poisson dégueulasse !'' Rappliqua l'écrivain(moi).

''Et il dit quoi le script par pur hasard ?'' Demanda spike qui commencé a faire une canne a pèche.

''Bah il dit que tu continue ton chemin et que tu va chez zécora pour y passer la nuit,voila ce qui dit script.''Dit l'écrivain.

''Mais je veut pas moi !'' Dit il comme un gamin qui fait un caprice.

''Ouais mais ta pas le choix alors tu bouge ton cul et tu y va compris !''Dit l'écrivain énerver par spike.

'' Mais je veut pas moi et si je bouge pas il se passe quoi ?''dit spike en essayant de faire le bonhomme.

''Je ramène une meute de timberwolf en chaleur.''Dit l'écrivain sérieux.

''Ok direction Zécora ma vie ne s'arrête pas la'' Spike partit a plein vitesse.

1 heure plus tard

''Ouh enfin arriver chez elle putain,oh j'ai mal au jambe,bon je frappe et j'attends''Dit il puis il frappa a sa porte est attendue.

.''Qui est la pandi panda ( désoler j'avais pas rime en tête).

''C'est moi spike,je peut entrer s'il te plaît ?'' Demanda spike gentiment.

''Non''.

Spike était choqué puis il se mit a la supplié.

''s'il te plaît,t j'ai besoin d'aide,on est amies ?''Zécora attendit puis elle ouvrit la porte.

''J'aide toujours en amie dans le besoins.'' elle porter des converse zebré avec une robe zébré avec une blouse par dessus,elle porter des bracelet couleur or et avec les cheveux noie et blancs.

''Merci.'' Répondit Spike, il s'assit sur le canapé et remarquer que la hutte de Zécora était pourrie de l'extérieure,mais l'intérieure était moderne,classe et design puis Zécora s'essaya a coté de lui et lui donna de l'eau.

''Merci Zécora tu est un véritable amie pas comme les autre.''Elle le regarda perplexe et lui parla.

''Pourquoi tu dit ça spike,ne sont il pas tes amie ?''

''Après certain événement et... pourquoi tu arrête les rimes ?'' Dit il confus.

''Les rimes c'est bien mais chiant a la longue et explique moi ton histoire.'' Demanda telle

''Ok ,mais sa va être long(insérer blague salace).'' Il prit longue respiration et c'est partie.

10 minute plus tard

''Et voilà toute l'histoire de ma vie, contente.'' Demanda Spike.

Zécora analyser les détails de l'histoire puis elle lui parla.

''Spike je te croit,tu est innocent a mes yeux et je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'aidai.''

A ces mots spike hurla de bonheurs et embrassa Zécora sur la bouche sans le vouloirs mais elle sembler se laisser faire puis il parla.

''oh merci,merci et désolé pour ça.''

''Ce...ce n'est rien je comprends.'' dit elle encore un peut secoue par les événement.

Spike la regarda et Dit.

''Euh je peut dormir ici cette nuit je ferais n'importe quoi s'il te plaît.''

Zécora se gratta le menton.

''N'importe quoi ?''

plus tard le soir

Zécora était assise sur le canapé en survêt de sports entrain de manger des chips tout en regardants le juste prix a la télé tout en rigolant et spike était la en tablier entrain de passer l'aspirateur avec une tête de qu'est que j'ai fait de ma vie.

''J'ai faim tu feras a manger d'accord.'' Dit elle tout en se grattant le haut de la tête,

''Ok sa marche.''Spike regarda Zécora et elle faisait penser a twilight pour son coté tu fait ça et moi je glande.''Je vais te faire mes fameux nachos a la dragon,le plat préférer de twilig...''spike arrêta brusquement sa phrase pour penser a elle puis il se mit a parler d'un ton triste.''Le plat préférer d'une personne que je considérai comme une sœur.''

10 minute plus tard

''Ayez ses prêt.''il prépara l'assiette de Zécora et lui donna,et qui aussi tot donner la dévora de tout parts.''Alors ces bon,je finis ça et j'arrive.''Dit il heureux a la vue de Zécora qui aimait son plat. Spike rangea les dernier instrument dans l'évier puis s'assit avec son assiette mais Zécora la prit/

''Cool il y'a du rab.''spike la regarda au calme puis il regarda le plats a nachos qui était vide puis Zécora lui parla.

''Je vais me coucher toi tu feras la vaisselle ok.''Elle sortie de table pour s'installer dans sa chambre,spike lui souhaita bonne nuit puis il regarda l'évier qui était remplis de vaisselle et se mit a pleurer de façon triste mais comique a la fois.

La nuit

Spike était allonger sur le canapé de Zécora, il ne dormait pas a cause des événement qui venait d'arriver ou a cause de Zécora qui ronflé,il se leva et sortit prendre l'air dehors,il regarda la lune puis il sortit la photo de ses amies et la regarda puis une larme coula sur sa joue droite puis il la rangea et retourna sur le canapé et s'endormit en rêvant du lendemain(sniff ses beau merde).

Le lendemain

Spike était a table en train de prendre son cafés puis Zécora sortit de sa chambre en grommelant est prit une tasse de café noir pur arabica et la buva comme du petit lait(oh yeah),puis quelqu'un frappa a la porte,Zécora y alla et ouvrit la porte et soudain le facteur parla.

''Derpy mail toujours a l'heure pour vous( 1 heure de retards) ,oh salue spike sa va ?''Demanda Derpy qui n'avait pas du écoute les infos a la télé,

''Oui et toi sa va ?'' Dit il.

''Oui sa va, tiens une lettre pour toi madame zèbre.''Elle partit en faisant des bulles.

Zécora ferma la porte puis ouvrit la lettre pour voire son contenu.

''Alors sa dit quoi cette lettre ?'' Demanda Spike en sirotant son café.''Ces une facture ahahah.''Zécora le regarda méchamment puis soupira,

''Non cette lettre dit que mon colis et a Dragon Unis est que je doit aller le cherchez la bas a leur poste.

''Oh merde''dit il puis il eu une idée.

''Bah tient,si tu veut je vais la bas et je récupère ton colis pour toi comme ça sa me permettra de voir mon pays d'origine .''Zécora regarda Spike et le serra dans ses bras.

''Oh merci spike tu me sauve la vie.'' Elle le serra contre elle de toute ces force.

''Oh tu sais, on se rend service entre amie bon je prends ma douche et j'y vais.''Dit il gaiement.

Une douche rapide plus tard(environ 80minute a tout péter.)

''Salue je parts souhaite moi bonne chance.''Dit notre aventurier en partant vers la porte.

''Attend spike !'' Elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa sur la bouche pour lui souhaite bonne chance.''Au revoir.'' Dit elle sensuellement(ces ma fan je fais ce que je veut)puis il partit .

''oh putain !''Dit spike tout en marchands hors de la foret.

''ok spike,ta vie commence ici.'' Dit il heureux.

''Oui spike l'aventure de ta vie commence ici.''dit l'auteur tout en terminant son

unis et visage du passé.6

(feat burger King)

Spike marcha pendant un certain puis il arriva a la frontière draconique mais il remarque que la frontière était simplement une barre de sécurité de supermarché avec rien autour.

''Et ben putain faut pas s'étonner si il trouve que la sécurité du territoire est a chier...au merde je parle comme un politicien raciste.''dit spike tout en remontant sa cravate invisible puis il se rapprocha puis il remarqua qu'il fallait payer 100 bits pour passer.

''putain ces cher !''Dit il tout en payant puis il entra dans son pays.

Notre héros continua son chemin tout en regardant sa carte.

''ok je suis complètement paumer.'' Il tourna la tête et vue un panneaux pour la ville qui disait dragon city 250 m.

''merci panneau sortie de nulle part.''Spike le remercia en lui fessant un câlins.

250 mètre plus loin.

Spike était enfin arriver en ville,il parcourrai les rue normalement sauf que tout le monde le regarder en se parlant entre eux.

''c'est qui lui,un nouveau?'' Dit une femme dragon avec les cheveux rouge.

''je sais pas? '' Dit une autre femme dragon avec les cheveux noire.

Il est mignon vous trouver pas ?'' Rajouta une autre femme dragon avec les cheveux bleu pétant.

spike marcha tout en ignorant les commentaire qui trouver sympas puis trouva la poste et y entra.

''Bonjour,il y a quelqu'un ?'' Une fille est sortie de derrière le contoirs avec des lettre dans ses cheveux,

''Bonjour et bienvenue ses Merpy mail'' Dit la fille,spike était choqué car elle ressembler a derpy mais en dragon,elle avez les même cheveux blond mais en plus hérisser et court et avez la dentition des dragon,c'est a dire des dent pointues et sa peau semblait plus épaisse et elle avait des ailes de dragon non de dieux !

''Sa va'' Dit elle inquiète puis spike se ressaisi et parla.

''O oui désolé la fatigue, je vient chercher un colis au nom de Zécora s'il vous plaît.'' Merpy alla a la réserve et lui apporta le paquet.

''Merci.'' Spike la remercia puis il parti tout en la saluent.''Derpy me manque,elle au moins était gentil avec moi.'' dit il attrister, il marcha dans la rue et trouva un bars.

''Je me boirai bien un coca moi.'' Il entra dans bar et demande un coca au barman.

''Bonjour,un coca s'il vous plaît.''Le barman alla au frigo et le lui apporta.

''Merci.'' Spike en bue un très.

''Vous ete nouveau? Je vous est jamais vue ici, vous devriez aller voire le roi pour des renseignement.'' Dit il tout en nettoyant un verre.

''Merci mais sa ira, je suis juste la pour récupérais un colis puis je pars.''Il prie une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

''si j'insiste il sera heureux de vous voir.''Dit le barman avec le sourire.

''Merci mais non je dois y aller.'' Spike commencé a se sentir mal à aise a cause du barman.

''Désolé,mais ta pas le choix !'' Dit il puis il claqua des doigt et deux garde saisi spike pars les bras est l'emmena,spike qui traîner des pieds ne fit rien pour empêcher ça.

''Au revoir.'' Dit Spike toujours polie.

Plus tard au château royale.

''COMMENT CA ON LA RETROUVER A MOITIE MORTS PRES DE LA FORET''! Hurla le roi dragon qui ressembler trait pour trait a Burger King mais avec des ailles.

''d désolé mon roi.'' Dit son conseiller tremblant de peur a cause de son roi en colère.

''Je n'aurai jamais cette couronne,c'est pas juste !'' pleurnicha le roi comme un enfant qui na pas eu son goûter .

Un servant du roi entra dans la salle et s'adressa au roi.

''Mon roi,vous avez un visiteur qui veut vous voire.''

''Ok faite le rentrer,sa casse les couille tout ça !'' Dit le roi tout en mettant son poings sous son menton,les garda rentrant dans la salle avec spike qui traînait toujours des pieds puis les garde l'ont mit en place puis partit en saluant leur roi.''

'Salue sa roule mon pote,toi,la famille et ton royaume ?'' Les conseiller le regarder avec peur puis le roi se mit a parler.

''Ouais cousin,sa farte et toi sa farte.'' Spike répliqua.

''Ouais j'suis bien la.''

''Bon je fais les présentation je suis le roi blablabla,sa c'est mon royaume blablabla et c'est quoi ce paquet?'' Interrogat le roi.

''Au ça, ses un paquet que je devais récupérais pour une amie qui vit dans la foret d'everfree.'' Dit il tout en se grattant la tête,les yeux du roi dragon se sont soudain illuminé de bonheur.

''Donc tu est un aventurier en recherche de quête'' Le roi sautilla de bonheur suite a cette révélation .

''Non, je suis pas un aventurier en recherche de quête, je suis juste un gars qui vient récupérais un paquet pour une amie''dit le rabat joie.

le roi le regarda puis ils se mit a genoux vers lui et le supplia en pleure.

''S'il te plaît,s'il te plaît accepte ma quête,accepte ton destin,accepte de me filais 20 bits pour ma drogue''.

''Non'' Dit il en se débattant de l'entreprise du roi.

''J'ai un cancer des couille'' Dit le roi en essayant de le convaincre par la pitié.

''Mais je m'en bas les couille de ton cancer des couilles,tu pars en couille mec' !''Spike s'en bat les couille.

''Pense a la famille de se que j'ai envoyer a la mort,pense a leur enfant triste'' Dit le roi.

''Ouais,trop le bad'' Dit spike en souriant puis le roi fit les gros yeux.

''Oh le con,oh non il fait les gros yeux chat,tu peut pas teste j'ai vue les schrek de 1 à 4,trop mignon... oh s'est bon je vais la faire ta quête a la con'' Dit il d'en la défaite.

''Oh faite,c'est quoi ta quête'' Le roi le regarda avec un sourire diabolique.

''C'est simple, tu va me trouver la couronne d'os des premier roi qui est garder par une armée de guerrier squelettes qui est placer tout au fonds d'un temple qui est placer tout au fond d'une foret maudite donc personne ne reviens jamais et qui est placer sur ta mère,non déconne mais c'est loin.'' Spike le regarda avec un aire de really nigas .

''J'imagine que c'est trop tard pour dire non hein.''

''Oui,mais si ça te fait plaisir,tu ne seras pas seul lors de ton voyage d'ailleurs faite entrer les filles.'' la grande porte s'ouvrit et 6 filles rentraire dans la salle.

Spike les regarder normalement puis il ouvrit grands les yeux pour y voire ce qui n'aurait jamais penser voire puis l'une des filles se présenta.

''Bonjour inconnue, je me nomme flashlight Sparckle,et voici mes amies.''

''Stormbow Dash.''

''Yo.''

''Rosity.''

''Enchante darling.''

''Flirttyshy.''

''B bonjour.''

''Pinka Pie.''

''Salue tu aime les gâteaux''

''Et Applejacki.''

''Howdy cow-boy.''

Spike sembler paralyser puis flashlight parla.

''Et nous allons t'accompagner dans ton voyage.'' Fin

7.Révélations.7

Spike les regardais longtemps avec un aire choqué puis il sortie sa photo de lui et des autre et se mie a comparer les filles avec les autre filles, ils fit ça pendant un bouts de temps puis il alla vers burger King(roi dragon) et se mie a coté de lui et lui montra la photos.

''Oh putain merde,elle se ressemble en deux goutte de crack liquide de ma pipe...légale et sous ordonnance de moi même.'' Il la sortie et s'en prie une tourné.

''Au faite ces qui ces filles ?'' Rajouta t'il.

''Ces filles comme tu dit,sont mes anciens amies qui mon bannie,qui mon traiter de monstre et de meurtriers'' Spike commencé a parler comme Sombra.

''Au putain,t'es un meurtrier bouge pas j'appelle les flic pour qui t'embarque loin de moi et de mon petit cul tonique !'' Le roi sorti son téléphone de sa poche pour appeler la police.

''Oh que non'' Spike mordu le roi au bras.

Les filles observait la scène entre leur roi fou et le dragon solitaire puis rosity prit la parole.

''Je croit qu'on devrais les séparer avant qu'il est des blessés.''

''Non, je veut voire un combat violent et sanglant'' Dit Stormbow tout en frappant dans les mains.

''Rosity a raison sugar,nous devons les séparer avant qu'il se tue'' Rappliqua Applejackie tout en voyant le roi frapper Spike avec son sceptre tout en disant coups bâton.

''Ses la meilleur présentation de nouveau venus que j'ai jamais vue'' Dit Pinka joyeuse.''Et je veux que sa dure !'' Dit elle avec ses cheveux a plat et avec un sourire sombre.

''M mais il vont se faire bobo si il continue et moi j'aime pas les bobo'' Remarqua Flirttyshy avec les larme au yeux en voyant le roi courir de Spike qui a trouver un exo squelette a la avatar.

''Sa suffit les filles! Nous devons les arrêter.'' Ordonna Flashlight avec conviction puis elle allas vers spike et leur roi enfin de les arrêter.

Spike et le roi se bagarrés comme des faible ( il se debater en agitant leur main comme des moulin a vent ), puis les filles intervenu pour les arrêtez,il y a avait Rosity, Flashlight et Flirttyshy pour Spike et pour le roi il y avait Stormbow, Pinka et Applejackie.

''Nyah, lâche moi Twilight, j'ai presque finie de lui pétez les jambe au marteau'' Dit spike en se débattant,Flashlight regarda les filles qui sembler être aussi confuse qu'elle.

''Rarity laisse moi le frapper, il a insulter ton honneur de femme libre et indépendante de plus il n'est pas assez bien pour une personne comme toi !'' Rosity suite a la remarque rougit et lâcha spike qui se remis a dire des connerie.

''Ouais Rainbow, je vais le défoncer comme ça il sera 20 pour-cent plus cool yeah gloire au wonderbolt et les pégases !'' Stormbow pendant une seconde se sentie fière puis spike sauta sur le roi avec un couteau a la rambo déguiser en rambo pour le planter.

Une scène censurer plus tard ( Ooooh c'est nul)

Spike et le roi était séparer et il était tout les dos tournées a ses faire la tête puis Flirttyshy leur parla.

''Maintenant vous vous pardonner et vous vous faite un bisous d'accords''.

''JAMAIS!'' le roi lui fit un doigt.

''MAINTENANT !'' Ditelle énerver, les autre la regarda avec choc sur leur visage.

''D'accords'' Il se sont fait un câlins sauf que spike vola le porte monnaie au roi et vice versa.

''Bien, le problème est régler.'' Dit flashlight contente de son action.''Mais pourquoi tu nous parler avec des nom différent'.'' Rajouta telle .

''Oui mon cher,même si les descriptions était plutôt douce a entendre'''' Rosity lui fit un clin d'œil avec des petit étoile .

''Ouais, et c'est qui cette Rainbow ? Qu'elle nom idiot pour une personne.'' Demanda Stormbow.

''Et pourquoi tu ne nous parle pas avec d'autre nom ?'' Pleura Pinka avec les larmes au yeux .

'' O oui qui sont ces filles sur cette photos ? Elle nous ressemble vous ne trouvé pas ?'' Dit Flirttyshy avec sa voix douce.

''Ouais partenaire raconte ton histoire.'' Demanda Applejackie tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Spike regarda la photo puis parla.

''Au ses filles son personnes.'' Dit il tout en essayant d'éviter la conversation.

Les filles le regarda et se sont mise a parler toute ensemble a spike.

''Allez spike raconte,oui va y, allez ou se je tape !''

Spike les regarda énerver puis parla tout en sortant la photos .

''Ok regarder vous voyers ses filles hein,elle vont ressemble hein, eh ben ses putains de filles était mes amies et je précise bien le était car ses filles mon traiter de monstres, de salauds, de tout les noms possible et inimaginable , je faisait tout pour elle mais quand je dis tout ces tout et pour me remerciez,elle mon bannie de leur pays , de chez moi car elle penser que j'avais assassiner des personnes qu'elles aimaient,que j'aimais,ses filles était tout pour moi et maintenant je suis un monstre pour eux, pour tout le monde ,le royaume,mes amies mais le pire de tout, au yeux de ma mère la princesse Célestia et de ma tante la princesse Luna, a leur yeux je suis mort, mort au yeux de ma seule et unique famille,voila...voila toute l'histoire de ma vie.

Les filles regarder Spike avec tristesse et émotions,Flirttyshy pleurer a plein larmes,Pinka avez sa chevelure dégonfler et des larmes coulés sur ses joue;Applejackie avez cachez ses yeux sous son chapeaux pour ne pas montrer aux autres ses larmes,Stormsbow ne pleurais pas mais elle voulait cacher son visage plein de honte et de regret,Rosity pleurait et avez ses mains sur sa bouche,Flashlight pleurait mais elle regardait Spike avec compassion et Burger King parla.

''Putain, fait péter la vdm !'' Dit il tout en mettant sa mains sur l'épaule de Spike, les autres le regarder méchamment puis ils ont réconforté Spike.

''On est désolés Spike, on n'aurait pas du te le demander.'' S'excusa Flashlight tout en essuyant ses larmes.

''Ouais partenaire,ont est désolés.'' ajouta Jackie avec gentillesse.

''Oui,ont est désolés et pour la peine ont va une énorme fêtes pour ta bienvenus.'' Dit Pinka avec ces cheveux regonfler a nouveaux.

''Ouais, excuse nous d'avoirs agit comme ça.'' Rajoute stormsbow avec sourire.

''Oui darling, pardonne nous d'avoirs agis comme des brute envers toi.'' Dit elle en espérant que ces excuse conviendrons.

''Oui,ont est désolééééééééééééééééé...'' Flirttyshy recommença a pleurer maisSpike se précipita vers elle et lui fit un câlin,elle était surprise puis Spike parla avec un voie douce.

''Allons ,allons, ne pleure pas, je n'est pas de votre faute,vous vouliez savoirs sais tout et puis sa ma fait du bien dans parler... merci de m'avoir écouté.'' Il l'embrassa sur le front et essuya ses larmes.

Flirttyshy rougissait à cause du bisous mais elle semblait heureuse, les filles par contre la regarder avec jalousie et mépris quand au roi,lui il fumait un blunt.

Spike regarda les filles normalement puis il parla.

''Donc...vous êtes la pour quoi au faite ?'' Dit il les bras croisés .

''Nous sommes la pour accompagner dans ta quête pour retrouver la couronne du premier roi dragon.'' Dit Flashlight confiante.

''Ahhhhh...hors de questions.'' Dit il

''COMMENT CA HORS DE QUESTION !'' Hurla Stormbow choqué par sa réponse.

''eeyup.'' Dit il en imitant big mac ( Il serais fière de toi Spike).

''Mais pourquoi partenaire ?'' Rappliqua Jackie confuse.

''Oui dit le nous Spike.'' Rajouta Flashlight.

''Ouais connard,raconte pourquoi?!'' Dit le roi pas content.

(Soupir) ''Car vous me rappeler mes anciens amis et que si je pars seul,si je meures,je mourais seul car mourir seul ne me dérange pas,mais si je voit mourir des personne que j'aime alors la sa me dérangerais.''

Les filles le regarder avec admiration puis Rosity parla.

''Ces vraies Spike ?'' Elle en se rapprochant de lui de façon romantique.

''Nan, je m'en bat les couille de vous, ces juste que je veut êtres seul.'' Dit il en se grattant au partit intime.

''MAIS, JE VEUT VENIR !'' Supplia Pinka tout en se mettant a terre est a frapper le sol comme les gamin qui font un caprice.

''J'ai dit non donc ces non !'' Dit il énerver, elle le regarda avec des yeux de chien battue et la bim.

''Oh non pas encore,ta aucune chance contre moi Pinka !'' les filles se sont mise a faire pareil que Pinka et elle encercla Spike.

''Non,pourquoi les filles sont mon point faible...ah d'accords vous venez.'' Dit il dans la défaite .

''OUI !'' hurla les filles a l'unisson avec le roi puis il se mis a parler.

''Ok spike, toi et les filles vous commencer demain matin première heures debout sur le qui vive, prés a l'affût, les yeux sur l'objectif,un trou est un trou et une bite na pas d'œil...bon moi je divague,bon ben salue moi je me casse bisous et chocolat, je vous aime putain !'' Il sorti une boule de fumé ninja et disparue.

Spike regarda son roi disparaître et vue les filles heureuse de leur victoire partir avec le sourire , lui il restera pour dîner et dormira au château, le repas était simple mais copieux rosbif avec pomme d'aufine est pour dessert,glace au chocolat et pomme au fours. Après le repas il alla tous dormir,sa chambre était grande et son lit encore plus,il se coucha et ferma les yeux.

Plus tard dans la nuit

Spike ne pouvait pas dormir car son lit était trop confortable justement, il se leva et alla prendre l'aire dehors sur le balcon royale. Il alla sur le balcon et observa la ville en dessous qui ressembler a poney ville,il soupira puis regardât sa bague autour de son doigt puis il sortit sa photo et la regarda avec nostalgie puis il la rangea et regarda la lune pendant un moment puis il lui fit un doigt d'honneur et parti se recoucher.

Pendant se temps au château royale.

Luna regarda la lune avec un regards sombre puis parla.

''Petit enculé !''

Au petit matin.

Spike dormait encore quand soudain le roi avança lentement vers lui avec un sourire de pédophile puis il hurla.

''DEBOUT MON PETIT AVENTURIER,TU A UN DEVOIRS A ACCOMPLIR.!''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !'' Hurla Spike tout en s'envolant de 3 mètres de son lit.

''Putain, tes malade burger King !'' Dit il en tombant à terre .

''Et ces que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte.'' Dit le roi en fumant une clope.''Bon maintenant du bouge ton cul et tu va me chercher cette putain couronne d'os ok connards !'' Rajoutât 'il écrasant sa clope sur le lit.

''Euhhhh !'' Dit Spike crèves.

10 minute plus tard

Spike sortit du châteaux puis il vue les filles dire au revoir a leur famille.

''Au revoir ma filles, rentre saine et sauve.'' Dit les parents de Flashlight à leurs filles.

'' Promis.'' Dit elle a ses parents.

''Ces qui lui ?'' Demanda le grands frère de Flashlight, elle se retourna et le vit.

''Oh lui, ces le vagabond solitaire qui va trouver la couronne d'os.'' Dit elle avec une sorte d'admiration dans sa voie.

Ils le regardez puis il regardez de nouveaux sa sœurs avec sourire.

''Ne pars pas grande sœurs !'' Suplia une petit filles de l'age d'Applebloom à sa sœur.

''Ne t'inquiète pas petit pomme,je renterez vite.'' Applejackie réconforta a sa sœur, puis ellle parla à son frère.

'' Prends soin de goldens Big Chief.''Dit elle a son frère.

''wouep.'' Dit il a sa sœur puis il aperçu Spike et fronça des sourcil.

''Au revoir Rosity rentre vite.'' Dit sa petit sœur.

''Ne t-inquiets pas, maman et papa sont la.'' Dit elle a sa sœur.'' Au revoir papa,maman.''

''Au revoir ma filles.'' Dit il a sa petit fille puis il regarda Spike et s'interrogea.

''A plus stormsbow.'' Dit une fille qui ressembler à scootaloo à stormsbow.

''Au revoir petit sœurs.'' Dit elle a la gamine, la gamine regarda Spike et grimaça.

''Au revoir Angelino, prends soin de toi.'' Dit Flirttyshy a son petit lapin noir.

Son lapin lui sourie puis il regarda Spike avec violence dans ces yeux.

''Aurevoirmaudeeàplusjevousfaitdegrosbisous !''Débita Pinka exciter.

''Au revoir Pinka.'' Dit sa sœur sans émotions, elle vue Spike et le regarda sans émotions.

Spike se sentait observer mais il s'en foutais,il alla vers les filles et parla sans conviction.

''Alors les filles,prêt pour l'aventure de votre vie.''

''OUI'' Hurlait les filles l'unisson,elle commencé a marcher vers la sortit de la ville.

''Au putain, je regrette déjà'' Cela gonflé Spike puis la famille des filles allas vers lui et lui parla.

''Jeune homme,je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et se que vous avez fait,mais prenez soin de ma filles lors de se voyage d'accords''dit le père de Flashlight.

''Oui prends soin de ma sœurs !'' Dit son frère.

''Wouep,de nos sœurs !'' Rajouta le frère d'Applejackie en parlant pour tout le monde.

Spike les regarda dans les yeux pour y voire leur inquiétude et leur manque de confiance envers lui et il ne pouvais que comprendre.

''Je promet qu'il n'arrivera rien au filles lors de cette aventure, et que je comprends parfaitement vos peurs.'' Dit il en mettant sa main sur l'épaule a la mère de Flashlight,elle le regarder et sourit à ces parole puis il partit, ils regardez en arrière et fit un pouce vers le haut au roi et au familles et partit rejoindre les filles.

Le roi parla a un de ses conseillers.

''Dix balle qu'ils va crevez.''

Ils commencez à marchez hors de la ville puis il parla aux filles.

''Sinon..je vous est raconter comment j'ai été bannie ?'' Fin

en foret maudite.8

''Et voilà toute l'histoire...alors,elle était bien hein ? Surtout le moment des morts.'' Spike avait un grands sourire nier sur son visage.

Les autres le regardez choqué sauf Flirttyshy qui vomissais ses tripes a terre,accompagner de Rosity et de Pinka,elle ses a cause de gâteaux. Quand aux autres, elles le regarde simplement choqué comme j'ai dit tout a l'heure.

''Sa va … pas trop de dégât mentale ?'' Dit il en essayer de les réconfortés,après quelque minute d'arrêt et une boite de d'anti vomissement plus tard , ils reprit les chemins calmement.

''Sinon...Flashlight, cette foret... Est vraiment hantéou pas ?'' Dit il inquiet sur cette forêt.

Elle le regarda amusé et lui parla.

''Non Spike,les forêt maudite n'existes pas,ces juste des histoires qu'ont raconte au enfant la nuits.''

''Oui darling, ces juste de vielles rumeurs effrayante.'' Dit Rosity tout en s'assurant de ne pas marcher dans de la merde.

''NON ! Ces histoires sont vraies et authentique'' Gronda Pinka avec une les lames au yeux mais de façon comique.

''Du calme Pinka,on rigole juste !'' Stormsbow essaya de la calmer.

'' Oui mais cette forêt regorge d'animaux dangereux et exotique encore inconnus en ce jour.'' Dit Flirtty avec confiance dans sa voies.

''Ouais sunset,des animaux dangereux et effrayant.'' Jackie leva les mains vers Pinka pour la faire rire.

''Ouais,dangereux ou pas,j'ai promis a vos famille qu'ils n'arriverait rien a vous et je tient toujours mes promesse alors ils n'ont pas intérêts à nous attaquer ou ils auront affaire a moi,car on touche pas au personne que j'aime !'' Spike se mit devant le groupes.

Les filles sembler émus par la déclarations de Spike puis Flashlight parla au autre discrètement.

''Ils nous aimes.''

Ils continues à marche dans la foret puis Spike se mit a leur parler.

''Sinon les filles,vous faisiez quoi a Dragon Unies comme travaille.'' Dit il afin de briser la glace de cette solitude éternelle(putain c'est beau).

Rosity parla en premières.

''Moi darling, je travaille dans la coutures, et d'ailleurs je porte l'une de mes créations.'' Elle portait une tenue a la tomb raider,mais le haut était blancs écarlate.

''Et bien j'espère que tu finiras dans la haute coutures car ce haut est magnifique,tout comme toi d'ailleurs.'' Dit il en lui souriant.

Elle était rouge comme une tomate et dans ses yeux, on pouvais y voire des petit cœurs,mais dans les yeux des autres sa serais plutôt des poignards.

''Moi, Je m'entraînes pour rentrer dans les dragon light et pour en devenir le meilleurs.'' Dit Stormsbow avec confiance et déterminations.

''Je te souhaitez bien de réussir mais Tu n'a pas besoin de ça Stormbow,tu est déjà la meilleurs car tu a confiance en toi et ça s'est déjà un pas vers la victoire.'' Dit il a Stormsbow.

''M merci,sait pas comme si je le savait déjà ou que je voulez te l'entendre dire baka !'' Les filles voulait la tué pour avoir insulté Spike Senpai.

''MOI, JE TRAVAILLE DANS LA GLACE ET LA PATISERIE !Hurla Pinka a voie haute dans la foret,qui a probablement fait fuir les oiseaux aux alentours.

''Donc ces toi qui a fait la glace au chocolat que j'ai manger,je n'est qu'un lots a dire : délicieux.'' Il embrassa ses doigt pour dire que c'était délicieux.

''Pinka le regarda puis elle se mise à pleurer de joie et a l'embrasser sur la joue frénétiquement,les filles commencer à saisir des branche pour la tabasser avec.

''Moi partenaire,je travaille avec famille dans notre plantations de pomme,plantation qui fournie tout le pays et même le roi.''Dit Applejackie fièrement.

''A ouais,justement j'ai mangers des pomme chez le roi est elles étais succulente a mourir partenaire.'' Il lui tapa sur l'épaule amicalement.

Elle cacha sa rougeurs sous son chapeaux et les filles étais jalouse d'elle car Spike senpai la toucher.

''Moi, je travaille avec tous se qu'est animaux dangereux,chimères,basilics et kraken.'' Dit Flirttyshy calmement.

''C'est vraie,sa doit êtres géniales de travailler la dedans,je t'envie.'' Dit il impressionner.

Suite a ce commentaire et a failli s'évanouir mais les filles la rattrapa, bien qu'elles voulez la laisser tomber.

''Quand a moi Spike, je dirige la bibliothèque principale de la ville et je suis aussi l'élève de la femme du roi,et sinon Spike tu faisait comme travaille a poneyconnardville ?'' Dit Flashlight en insultant la ville au passage.

''Moi?,j'étais l'insistant numéro 1 voire esclave de Twilight Sparckle,élève de la princesse Célestia et princesse de l'amitié ou de la magie j'sais plus, je ne comprenait jamais son rôle en tant que princesse.'' Suite a cette révélations,les yeux de Flashlight brillé d'espoir.

''Assistant?, je suppose que après ça tu pourrais redevenir l'assistant de quelqu'un?,de moi par exemple?'' Elle s'enroula une mèche de cheveux dans ses doigt de façon romantique.

Spike qui n'avait compris la questions lui répondis franchement et sèchement.

''Non car ma vie d'esclave et finis et je ne voudrais pas en redevenir un.''

''Ah d'accords je vois...Désolé d'avoirs demandé.'' Dit Flashlight tout en partant à l'avant filles la suivi en donnent des regards coupable a Spike.

Il les regarder partir vers l'avant en lui donnant des regards coupable, il leva légèrement sa main vers eux mais la baissa de honte.

Plus tard dans la forêt.

Il commencer à faire sombre donc notre groupe d'héro s'arrêta et commença à faire un feu pour ce réchauffer de la glacier qui viendra tôt ou tard .Spike regarder les filles qui semblais lui faire la tête puis il parla.

''Bon,le feu commence à prendre forme donc je vais aller cherchez a manger dans la forêt,souhaitez moi bonne chance.'' Personne ne le lui souhaita,Spike soupira dans la défaite et partit.

La nuit engloutit entièrement le ciel doré pour n'y laissez qu'un voile noir avec la lune qui apparu de cette noirceur totale avec des millier d'étoiles dansante autour d'elle,dans cette grande et intense voie lacté dansante avec les cieux eux même comme si c'était des personnes,cette chose que les gens appelle grossièrement univers,moi...Je l'appelle la vie. (Ces bon j'arrête d'écrire,j'ai atteint mon paroxysme de la beauté verbale,j'vous baise).

Les filles se reposait au coin du feu avec Flashlight qui sembler triste.

''Sa va darling ?'' Demanda Rosity qui s'inquiéter de son amie.

''Oui,sa va !''Répondit elle sèchement a son amie.

''Ne nous ment pas sunset,on est tes amie tu peut dire la vérité.''Apllejackie essaya de résoudre son problème,mais sa ne marcha pas.

''JE VAIS BIEN ALORS LAISSER MOI TRANQUILLE !'' Elle partit d'en la foret en courant.

''Flashlight revient !'' Dit Stormsbow en espérant la faire revenir mais sa ne marcha pas.

''Ses ça casse toi !'' Balança l'auteur mais personne ne l'entendit.

5 minute plus tard.

''Salue, je suis de retours avec des lapin euh Flirtty sa te dérange pas...Ou et Flashlight ?'' Demanda Spike surprit de ne pas la voir .

''Elle partit en courant dans la forêt à cause d'un discutions qui à tourner au vinaigre,oh j'aime le vinaigre'' Dit Pinka tout en sortant une bouteille.

'Oh merde !'' Il courue dans l'espoir de la retrouver avec qu'il ne soit trop tard. Fin

( Boum cliffangers dans la face.)

Bestiale et nuit étoilé.9

Spike courait a tout vitesse dans les bois maudit pour retrouver Flashlight qui peut de temps avant lui si était aventurer à cause d'un mauvaise discutions entre ces amies.

''FLASHLIGHT,FLASHLIGHT,OU T'ES PUTAIN !''Hurla Spike afin de la retrouver.

''FLASHLIGHT AHHHHHHHHHHH !'' Spike trébucha à cause d'un pente, il était allonger a terre prés d'un abre. Il ouvrit les yeux pour y découvrir un squelette d'ancien soldat.

''OH PUTAIN MERDE !'' Hurla t'il, il se remis debout puis alla vers le corps du soldat pour l'étudier,il à du être envoyer pars le roi mais il portait une armure d'en temps et il remarqua qu'il fut transpercer par un épée qui ne ressembler pas au épée des soldat basique, il entendit un craquement est se retourna pour y voire Flashlight avec un aire de surprise sur son visage.

''S Spike que fait tu la ?'' Demanda Flashlight surprise de le voire ici.

Spike l'étreignis de tout ces force car il était heureux de la retrouver puis il cassa l'étreinte et parla.

''Flashlight pourquoi tu est partie ?'' Demanda t'il à son amie,elle n'a eux le temps de répondre que Spike parla encore.

''C'est pas grave,je n'est qu'un seul mot à dire A TERRE !'' Spike poussa Flashlight sur le coté car une meute de quatre timberwolfs fonça sur eux.

Un timberwolf s'agrippa à Spike avec assez de force pour l'envoyer vers le Squelette mais Spike se débarrassa de lui en lui donnant un coups d'en l'œil.

''Ok bande de brindille,vous avez énerver le mauvais dragon alors amener vous !'' Il tira l'épée du soldat mais elle était péter façon ombre du mordor.

''Oh putain !'' (x do give it to ya).

Spike fonça sur les loups avec son épée briser entre ses doigt,il donna des coups de gauche à droite pour repousser les loups en furie de s'approcher de lui et de Flashlight mais un loup réussi à percer sa défense et mordit Spike a son poignet gauche.

''AHHH'' ! hurla Spike qui enfonça profondément et frénétiquement son épée dans le ventre de la bête,le loups lâcha sa proie et s'écroula à terre morts,les trois autre loups voyez leur frère morts a terre,l'un des trois partit en courant alors que les deux autre hurler de deux s'approcher de Spike avec une rage frénétique au ventre,Spike sentez cette rage et il ne pouvais que la comprendre mais il se mit en positions défensive,prés à les reversoirs,les loups attaqua Spike et celui ci leurs donna des coups et para les leurs puis l'un des deux donna un coups de griffe a la main droite de Spike et l'épée fut éjecter de sa main pour atterrir vers le fonds,puis l'un des loups bondi sur Spike pour le mordre à la gorge,mais Spike se débâta,et essaya d'attraper l'épée mais une douleur soudaine et violente le transperça de toute pars.

''AHHHHH BORDEL DE MERDE !'' Spike hurla de douleur,l'autre loups le mordez profondément dans sa jambe gauche au niveau de la rotule,il continua de se débattre malgré la douleur,il prit la tête du loups et lui péta la nuque puis Spike poussa son corps et attrapa sa lame et l'enfonça dans la tête de son bouffeur de jambe.

Après les avoirs tué Spike se leva avec une énorme difficulté et observa sa jambe.

''Mmh,de toute façon elle me servez a rien cette jambe,mis a pars marcher,courir et sautez.''Il regarda Flashlight qui étais debout devant lui avez un regards choqué puis Spike se rapprocha d'elle avec difficulté pour la serrez entre ces bras mais le dernier loups surgit derrière elle sans criez garde,elle n'a pus le temps de réagir que le loups la mit à terre et lui griffa le bras,Spike qui voyez l'action devenez enragé mais pas comme quelqu'un qui s'énerve mais plus comme un démon qui était relâchez,il sauta sur le loups et lui enfonça ses pouce dans ses yeux et lui arracha la tête avec rage.

Spike était là debout parmi ses cadavres frais puis il se tourna vers Flashlight et avança vers elle mais elle foncez sur lui pour l'étreindre avec force et passion et le seul mots qui sortez de sa bouche était merci.

De retour au camps .

''Et voilà les raisons pourquoi Spikey Weckey me choisira pour sortir avec lui OH SWEET DRAGON QUEEN !'' Hurla Rosity en voyant Spike et ses blessure ensanglanter.

''Salue...ces nous...on est de retourrrrrrrrrrrr.'' Spike s'écroula au sol à cause de la perte de sang,tout se qui a put entendre avant de tomber inconscient étais différents crie.

1 heure plus tard.

Spike se réveilla des bras de Morphée cette salope en chaleur pour trouver les filles qui l'entourait de toute parts,avant qu'il puisse dire un mots les filles lui fit un énorme câlins et Flashlight l'embrassa de tout parts sur la tête en le remerciant toujours et encore puis Applejackie la parole.

''Houlah partenaire,je croit que sa suffit pour les baiser'' Dit elle un peut agacer par Flashlight.

''Pourquoi ? tu est jalouse.'' Rappliqua telle avec un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

Spike les regardez se chamaillez puis Stormsbow lui posa une questions.

''Au faite,comment ses arrivez ?'' Demanda telle intriguer par les blessure.

''Flashlight ne vous a pas raconter ?'' Il voyez les filles dire non avec leur tête,il soupira.''Ok,je vais vous expliquer.''

1 bonne explications plus tard.

''Et ensuite je lui arracha la tête fin... alors la classe.''Elle le regarda et prie toute la parole ensemble

''c'était...GENIAL ! Rappliqua Stormbow

''Bravo partenaire !'' Félicita Applejackie

''Sa mérite une fête !'' S'écriât Pinka

''Tu est un vrai prince charmant.'' Rosity mit sa main sur son front comme dans les film romantique

''Les pauvre bête,mais elle le mérite !'' Dit Flirttyshy triste pour les loups

''Oui...tu est un vrai héros Spike Drake,mon héros.'' Dit Flashlight en enroulant ses bras autours de se de Spike.

''Merci les filles mais je n'ai que fait mon devoirs de garde.'' Les filles le regarde bizarrement, il reprit la parole.''Désolé,quand j'étais petit, je rêvais d'être garde du royaume grâce à un homme aujourd'hui morts ,pour protéger ses habitant,mes amies et le plus important...ma mères et ma tante.'' dit il avec une larme de tristesse dans les yeux, il les essuya et parla de nouveau.

''Bon bah moi, je me sens grever donc je propose qu'on dorme a la belle étoile.'' Dit il tout en regardant Rosity avec un sourire nier,elle rougissait a sa remarque et des petit cœur tout petit et mignons apparue dans ses yeux puis Applejackie parla.

''Bonne idée partenaire.''

Les filles et Spike se coucha autour du feu et admiras les étoiles paisiblement.

''Bonne nuits les filles.'' Dit il au filles.

''Bonne nuits Spike.'' Dit les filles à Spike en même temps,puis il se sont endormit au son paisible de la vie.(Le paroxysme et doublement atteint se soirs !)

BONUS

14 ans plus tôt

Châteaux royale après midi,chambre de Spike Drake.

''Swing swing,je t'ai vaincu vilain monstre.'' Dit un petit Spike âgée de 4 ans a son garde personnelle du nom de Michael.

''AH,je me vengerai chevalier,je te le promet ahahahaha.'' Dit Michael tout en mettant se bras en l'aire pour effrayer Spike.

''hihihihihhi.'' Spike rigola puis il entendu un bruit de porte.''Maman est rentré.''Il se dirigea vers l'entrer du châteaux et vue sa mère accompagner de ses garde personnelle.

''Maman !'' Il fit un grands câlins au jambe de sa mère qui était beaucoup mais beaucoup plus grande que lui.

''Comment va mon fils adorer.'' Dit Célestia en le prenant dans ses bras et a l'embrassant sur son front,on pouvais entendre les garde faire des des convulsion de mignionitude tellement que c'était mignons.

''Bien maman, maman quand je serai grands,je serai un garde comme Michael.'' Dit il avec sa petit voix.

''Ahahahah,bien sur mon fils tout se que tout voudras et sache que ta mères sera toujours avec toi et quelle t'aimera toujours quoi qu'il arrive.'' Fin

part 1.10

Tout était sombre,silencieux et pourtant,on distinguer une sorte de bosse au sol,il s'agissait d'un corps qui semblait inerte puis le corps commença à bouger, il se leva est... il s'agissait de Spike Drake. Spike semblait confus,il regarda tout autour de lui et dit les mots les plus pur de ce monde corrompus.

''Je suis ou bordel?''(ou pas) Spike avança dans cette obscurité sans savoir ou il marcher toujours dans la même direction puis un grands flashe apparut devant lui,il tomba à cause de l'effet de surprise et mit sa main devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière fois le flashe terminer,il se remit debout est regarda vers lui pour y découvrir 6 personne devant lui qui portait des capuche qui recouvrait tout le corps avec des collier par dessus .

Spike les regarda confus puis il fit le premier pas mais dés le premier pieds poser à terre,6 petite lumière brillait en face de lui,5 était au niveau de cou et 1 au niveau du front. Spike regarda les lumières attentivement est la un dé clique,Spike reconnue les collier,il s'agissait des élément de l'harmonie.

''C'est quoi ce délire ?'' Spike était confus,perdue mais aussi seule étrangement,des tonne de questions se bousculer dans son 'est se qui se passe ? Pourquoi il y a les élément de l'harmonie ? Et pourquoi je suis tellement sexy,Spike en eu assez de cela est parla.

''QU'EST QUI SE PASSE ICI ET QUI ETES VOUS !'' Les 6 présence capuchonné le regarda puis l'une d'elle se mit à rire et le reste suivi son rire dans se chef d'œuvre terrifiant.

''Qui y a t'il Spike,tu ne nous reconnais pas ? Ces nous... t'es amie.'' Puis elles ont toute retirés leur capuche pour y relever...Rainbow Dash,Pinkie Pie,Rarity,

Applejack,Fluttershy et Twilight Sparckle.

''Impossible.'' Twilight et les autre se sont a rire puis Twilight parla.

''Si Spike c'est bien nous,t'es amie bien aimées,t'es amie avec qui tu à eus des aventure fantastique,t'es amie à qui tu à détruit leur vie et l'amitié qu'ils avez envers toi en commettant l' ses,bien avant que ton procès commence,nous avions toute déjà donnée notre sentence à la princesse Celestia,ta mère mais celle si ne semblais pas d'accords avec notre avis donc elle au lieus de nous écoutées,elle a donné l'ordre à sa cher sœur bien aimées de te devait avoir pitié de toi,après ton procès nous étions en colère contre la princesse car elle nous avez privée de notre justice,de notre vengeance,nous avions une rage pur envers ton égard Spike et de haine pur est arrivé une chose merveilleuse,laisse moi te la montré Spike.'' Puis Twilight invoqua un sorts qui fit apparaître une épaisse fumé noire qui les enveloppa entièrement puis très peur de temps après la boule de fumé explosa dans un flash lumineux,Spike se protégea du flash puis dés que celui si se termina, Spike regarda vers lui est vue la définitions même de la fin d'Esquestria. Spike terrifié par cette découverte ne pouvait dire qu'un seule mots.

''Nightmare.''

part 2.11

 **Quand l'espoir meurt,le monde meurt avec lui.**

Spike regardé avec terreur dans ses yeux sa propre morts car en face de lui se trouvait les éléments de l'harmonie maintenant transformés en ses pire se trouvait devant lui habillé comme Nightmare Moon mais à leurs façons.

Celle de Twilight était grise et noir,son voile était rouge avec du blancs sur les cotés comme la cape de sombra,à sa ceinture se trouvait des parchemins magique et divers artefact puissant,sur le dos de ses mains et sur ses avant brase se trouvait des pentacle et autre signe cheveux n'ont pas changez et elle portez une couronne avec son cristaux en forme d'étoile rouge brisé en deux.

Celle de Fluttershy était verte cobalt et jaune champagne,son voile était aussi vert cobalt et dessus se trouver des filet de ronces, des ronces se trouvait aussi sur ces cuisse et sur sa ces deux avant bras était écrit Angel verticalement en noir,dans ses cheveux rose clair se trouvait maintenant une mèche noir et elle portez au cou son collier avec son cristaux en forme de chauve souris rose.

Celle de Applejack était orange foncé et verte,elle ne portait pas de voile et à sa ceinture se trouvait des lasso marron en forme de armure était fermé au niveau de sa poitrine et elle ne portez pas de manche au bras,sûrement pour monter qu'elle est la plus forte physiquement mais elle portait ses gants,ces cheveux était devenue blond platine avec une mèche noir et elle portez son collier au cou avec son cristaux en forme de pomme desséché orange.

Celle de Pinkie était rose foncé (oui c'est terrifiant) et noir,son voile était rose et elle portez à sa ceinture plusieurs couteaux avait des canon à partie sur ces avant bras et il tiré tous sauf des confetti,ces chevaux était toujours rose pétant et gonflé mais avec des mèche rose clair et noire et elle portez au cou son collier avec son cristaux en forme de ballon bleu avec une aiguille prêt à l'exploser.

Rarity ne portez pas d'armure pour le plus grands soulagement de Spike,elle portez une grande robe noir fendue au niveau des jambe avec de grands gants les apparence sont parfois trompeuse,elle portez son armure mais elle préférer la camouflé en robe car elle ne l'aime elle était de couleur or jaune et blanc,elle avez enlevé toute les pointe car elle trouver que cela n'était pas assez raffiné à son goûts,ces cheveux était violet avec une mèche blanche et elle portez au cou son collier avec son cristaux en forme de diamant étoilé.

Rainbow était celle qui avez le plus de différence,elle ne ressemblez pas comme les autres armure mais plutôt à une armure de était bleus électrique et elle portez très peut de défense, au lieus de portez des botte,elle avez enroulez ses pieds dans du tissus,sûrement pour courir plus vite,son plastron était fermé et il d'adapté à ses forme,elle n'avez pas d'épaulières et sur ses gants se trouver des lame en forme d'éclairs aiguisé.Ces cheveux était devenue plus sombre et légèrement plus longs et elle portez au cou son collier avec son cristaux en forme d'éclair noir.

Spike était paralyser par la peur mais il ne voulait pas la montrer,il fit le premier pas est parla.

''Les fill... !'' Twilight ne lui à pas laissez le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui lança un éclairs en plein torse qui le projeta en arrière violemment. Spike se redressa avec difficulté puis il regarda vers eux et comprit que si il reste il meure,don il se mit à courir pour sa filles le voyant fuir se sont mises à rire puis Twilight fit un signe de tête à Rainbow et celle si comprit est partie à la poursuite de Spike.

''Les filles,la chasse au dragon est ouverte.''

Spike courrait de tout ses force mais cela ne servait à rien car Rainbow le rattrapa rapidement et énergétiquement,elle le prit par la capuche de sa veste est elle le mit à terre violemment. Elle le frappas en continue avec une force impressionnant puis elle planta une de ses lame entre son épaule gauche pour le lui coupait mais Spike planta un doigt dans l'œil droit de Rainbow pour se défendre,le coupant profondément sur l'avant. Rainbow hurlait de douleur et Spike repris sa course,Rainbow maintenant énervé courra vers lui de nouveau et saisie de nouveau son col mais cette fois si, il l'enleva et lui donna un coups d'épée vers la gorge. Rainbow s'arrêta,posa sa mains sur son cou puis elle l'enleva et vue le sang dessus,elle regarda vers Spike qui lui faisait un sourire maladroit,elle l'attrapa par la gorge et lui cria dessus comme une banshee en colère puis elle le balança à travers un mur invisible avant de s'écrouler à terre.

Spike était à terre inconscient puis il se réveilla en sursaut pour se retrouver dans une forêt inconnue. Spike se leva et explora cette forêt en profondeur puis il entendit un bruit de pleurs d'enfants,il repéra le bruit des pleurs et alla vers se rapprocha de plus en plus puis il aperçue une petit fille au cheveux rose tenant un lapin en peluche avec une oreille qui pendouiller,Spike se rapprochais d'elle et lui parla.

''Bonjour petit sa va ?'' Elle le regarda avec des yeux plein de larme et elle le lui parla.

''Non messieurs,(sniff) je suis perdue et mon lapin est casser,(Sniff) j'ai peur.'' Elle lui fit un câlin et Spike la consola.

''Allons,allons,tout va bien se passer petit est confiance.'' Elle cessa de pleuré et elle le regarda.

''Non Spike,cela va pas bien se passer surtout pour toi !'' La petit fille le propulsa vers les arbre et Spike s'en prit un dans le dos.

Spike de nouveau à terre regarda vers la petit qui se révélé être Fluttershy,Spike la regarda puis une liane le prit par la jambe et le frappas en répétition à terre, d'autre liane l'ont saisie pour le mobilisait pour que Fluttershy face sont fit apparaître une ronce de sa main et sans servis comme fouet pour Spike,elle le fouettait en continue avec comme musique pour l'accompagnait les hurlement de fois sont travail terminait,elle le lâcha et vue qu'il ne restait rien du t shit de Spike et celui ci était ensanglanté de tout part puis Pinkie apparue comme par Magie.

''Eh,c'est pas juste,moi aussi je voulais m'amuser.'' Gronda Pinkie,Fluttershy roula des yeux et se tourna vers Spike et vue qu'il n'était plus la.

''QOUI !'' Puis une liane s'enroula autour de son cou et son propriétaire n'était d'autre que Spike.

''Suprise !'' Spike l'étrangla de plus en plus force puis Pinkie intervenu.

''OUIIIIIIIIII,il les pas morts,à mon tour de jouer !'' Pinki tira sur Spike avec ses canon mais elle avait oublié que Fluttshy lui servait de bouclier,du-coup elle se prie le coups et tomba à terre raide morte et Pinkie fonça sur Spike est ensemble, ils brisait de nouveau un murs invisible.

Spike,maintenant seul se retrouva dans une ruelle sombre avec au bout un étrange bâtiments, il avança vers lui et dés qu'il arriva au bouts,il put lire une enseigne avec le nom du bâ cette enseigne était écrit Sugercube Coner.

''C'est mort,je ne rentre pas la dedans !'' Spike fit marche arrière mais dés qu'il se retourna,il se retrouva à l'intérieure comme par magie. Spike ne comprenait pas se qu'il c'était passé et personnellement il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Il explora la pâtisserie en profondeur puis il entendit un rire sadique sortir de nul par et comprit se qu'il allait se passé si il reste courut dans le couloir qui semblait s'allongeait à chaque pas qu'il fessait puis vue il porte et l'ouvrit mais il fut accueillie par Pinkie qui lui donnait un coups de poile à frire sur la tête,le rendant inconscient.

''Mon tour de jouait !'' elle le prit est disparue dans les ombre.

Plus tard

''Mmh...je suis ou la ?'' Spike était attachait à une table par les bras puis Pinkie apparut devant lui avec un couteaux de cuisine à la main.

''Bonjour mon prince charmant,tu à bien dormis ? Moi en tout cas oui.'' Spike la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regards noire et dit.

''PINKIE,RELACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE!'' Pinkie rigola à sa demande,elle posa sa main sur son torche et parla.

''Wouah ! Tu est musclé,on en mangerait bien.'' Elle posa la lame du couteaux sur le haut de son torche et l'ouvrit horizontalement Spike hurla de douleur. Pinkie stoppa son geste et fit apparaître un four capable de contenir un corps humain.

''J'espère que tu aime le dragon façon crème brûler Spike !''Elle prit un hachoir et lui donna coup mais grâce au reflex de Spike,elle coupa le corde qui le retenait et Spike la frappas en plein visage. Spike détacha son autre main et avança vers Pinkie,elle lui tira dessus mais il esquiva tout ces tir, elle saisi son hachoir et attaqua Spike avec mais. Spike esquivais un coups sur deux,il la frappas en plein visage,la désarmant au passage,il prit son arme dans les air et le planta dans le crane de pinkie

Pinkie était debout avec le visage ensanglanté et les yeux qui partait vers le haut puis elle recula et trébucha dans le four qui l'accueilli chaleureusement.

''Brûle en paix.'' Il allait sortir mais un canon accroché au bras de Pinkie tira à cause du feu et Spike se prit le tir qui le propulsa à travers le mur pour finir étendue par terre dans un verger.

Spike se leva avec difficulté puis il observa le paysage.

''Mmmm,je parie que je vais affrontait Rarity.'' Spike marcha pendant un moments puis il vue au loin un veille grange rouge.

''Ok,si j'y vais je meurs mais bon j'ai pas d'autre choix.'' Spike alla vers la grange puis une fois arrivait,il l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une fourche plantait au sol avec un chapeaux au bout.

''Ok,avec moi sa ne marche pas ! J'ai vue assez de films d'horreurs pour savoir se qu'il va se passait,je vers regardait tout droit devant moi puis je me retournerai pour voir que il n'aura rien derrière moi puis je me retournerait de nouveau pour voire un méchant devant moi. Ok,je vais jouait le jeux.''

Spike regarda devant lui puis il se retourna,resta un moment comme ça puis se retourna de nouveaux pour n'y découvrir qu'une fourche avec un chapeau à la con dessus.

''Wouah,so scary.'' Il partie mais Applejack l'attrapa par la gorge.

''T'es vraiment idiot partenaire !'' Elle le serra de plus en plus fort puis elle le frappa avec toujours sa main à son cou,elle le frappas au sol mais aussi au murs puis elle prit son lasso est le serra au cou de Spike et lança l'autre du lasso par dessus une poutre.

Applejack prie l'autre bout et tira dessus pour faire monter Spike en l'air. Spike suffoqué à cause de son manque d'air puis Applejack lui parla.

''Un dernier mots à dire avant de mourir et que j'utilise ton épée comme découpe pomme.'' Spike,grâce à l'aide d'Applejack eu une idée.

''Oui, yippie kai yay pauvre con !''' Spike saisi son épée et la lança sur Applejack qui se la prit en plein épaule,le faisant tombait à coté de la fourche qui saisi pour se défendre d'Applejack qui venait lui en courant.

Applejack qui était aveuglé par la rage courait vers Spike s'en faire attention à Spike qui prit la fourche et qui la pointa vers elle.Résultat de l'opération,elle s'empala elle même sur la fourche.

Elle était empalé par tué,elle essayait de se débattre mais Spike enfonça la fourche plus profondément en elle,la tomba à terre et Spike pour être sur de sa mort lui redonna un autre coups de fourche mais dans le cœur .

''Elle t'avait manquait celle la.'' Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et les lui ferma tout en posant son chapeaux sur sa tête en guise de respect puis partit.

Spike prit la porte mais il se retrouva dans une chambre royale.

Spike observait les environs et fut captivais par une photos de Rarity qui était à genoux habillait en princesse et à qui Célestia lui posa une couronne sur sa tête. Spike la regarda puis une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui pour y révélait...Rarity .

''Spike ? C'est toi mon amour ?'' Rarity s'approcha de lui de plus en plus.'' Spike,tu à bien changeait depuis la dernière fois au tribunal.'' Elle se serais à lui et enroulas ses bras autours de lui.''Tu sais,j'ai beaucoup pensait au mots que tu ma dit,que tu ne pouvait pas passait une seconde de plus sans m'appelais ta petite amie. Ces mots mon profondément touchait,et de plus que serais une princesse sans son prince charmant. Puis elle l'embrassa et rompus le baiser quelque seconde après.

''Alors qu'est que tu en dit mon beau prince''. Spike la regarda dans les yeux puis il lui parla dans l'oreille.

''Non !'' Spike la poignarda dans le cœur avec son épée,elle le regarda dans les yeux en caressant son visage mais Spike enfonça la lame plus loin,la tuant, elle tomba sur son lit,sa robe blanche devenait rouge écarlate puis elle reprit sa forme normale.

''La reine est morte,longue vie à la reine !'' Spike partait en prenant la porte que Rarity avait prit pour entrer mais dés qui la passa,il se retrouvait dans l'obscurité du début.

Spike semblait fatiguait de tout ça, Twilight apparue devant lui non amusait elle non plus,elle allait lançait un éclair sur Spike mais elle fut ininterrompue par Spike qui lui riait au nez .

''AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA,oh non,j'y croit pas,oh la vache ces sérieux la ?! Je dire quoi merde à la fin,t'arrive est tu m'attaque sans te posait la questions pourquoi je suis encore en vie.'' Twilight stoppas son éclairs et écouta Spike.

''Car oui ,je suis encore en vie car elles sont mortes Twilight t'entends mortes,je les ai tué,j'ai tué des personne capable d'anéantir des vie entière sur terre comme si c'est s'était rien d'autre que des insecte que j'écraserais sous la semelle de ma chaussure ! T'es sur que ton sorts est marchait parce que j'ai plus impression que ta foirer comme d'habitude ,j'ai tué des dieux quoi merde,je m'attendait à avoir du challenge mais non,c'est nul,ton sorts est nul,tu est oui Twilie,je suis un roi,non un dieux en colère qui détruit ses ennemi comme un rien !' Puis quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule en douceur.'' Deux minute Jackie,je parle à Twilight...donc ouais,j'en était ou déjà...à écarte toi ou je te détr...'' Spike se retourna et vue les filles debout devant lui avec leur blessure qui se cicatrisait comme si rien ne s'était passait.

''Euuuuuuuuuh,salue les filles sa va ?'' Dit il d'une voie maladroite puis il se prit un coups de pieds d'applejack en plein torse qui l'envoya au pieds de Twilight.

''Alors... dieux,tu compte me détruire comment maintenant ?'' Twilight et les autres se sont mise à rire ensemble puis Twilight saisie Spike à la gorge et lui parla.

''Bienvenue dans tes pire cauchemar Spike Drake !'' (Skillet Monster)

Twilight lâcha Spike et lui lança un éclairs plein torse. Spike fut projetait violemment en arrière et fut attrapait par Applejack qui le prit par la jambe est le frappas au sol façon Loki dans avengers puis elle le lança en l'air pour se faire saisir par une Rainbow en colère. Rainbow le saisi par la gorge et de l'autre bras,le frappas à la tête et au ventre puis elle descendit en piquet en se servant de Spike pour amortir la chute. Spike était au sol,à asseyait de se relevait mais des liane agrippa ses mains et ses jambe pour le remettre debout pour que Pinkie puisse s' prit deux couteaux et le coupa à plusieurs partie puis elle planta ces même couteaux dans ses jambe qui le mit à genoux puis elle disparue dans les ombre . Fluttershy apparut devant lui est lui donna un coups de genoux dans le crane qui le renversa puis elle le fouetta à terre avec des ronce aiguisé.Spike était allongeait sur le dos puis Rarity s'approcha de lui,se mit a son niveau,elle le regarda dans les yeux puis elle le planta au cœur avec une dague sans dire un mots. (Fin de musique)

C'était finit,Spike notre héros adorait de tous était morts,nous t'oublierons jamais doux prince d'argent. Les filles regardait le corps puis des flamme apparue au sol pour y révélait une présence inconnue,rien qu'a la vue de cette présence,les filles s'agenouilla pour présentait leur respect.

''Et il mort Twilight ?'' Dit l'inconnue de façon douce mais a la fois sévère.

''Oui ma reine,Spike Drake est mort !'' La reine capuchonné regarda le corps puis elle adressa au filles.

''Excellent,rentrons pour qu'on puisse fêtait notre victoire comme il se doit.'' Les filles partait en avant et la reine allait les suivre mais elle fut transpercer par une lame d'épée brisait.

''MA REINE !'' Hurla Twilight.

''Merci peaux de dragon qui peut résistait au inondation,incendie,dague planter dans le cœur et amour un peut trop fort.''Spike allait la plantait de nouveaux mais il sa rendit conte qu'elle s'était téléportait loin de lui.

''Oh,c'est pas bon.'' Spike se retourna et fut agrippait au cou par la méchante reine maléfique classique des conte pour enfants.

''POURQUOI TOUJOURS AU COU NOM DE ZEUS !'' Hyrla Spike.

''Prépare toi a mourir !'' La reine le projeta au sol et ouvrit une fosse vers le l'enfer à l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Spike ne pouvant rien faire tomba dans le vide en hurlant.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !'' Spike s'arrêta de crié et regarda autours de lui pour se retrouvait au feu de camps avec ses amies endormie qui le saisissait de tout part .

''C'était un cauchemar Spike,rien d'autre,rien de plus,rien de moins...Luna tu fait ton taffe.'' Spike se calma puis il prit la boite à musique que sa mère lui joué pour s'endormir,il tourna la clé est la musique commençait.

1 minute plus tards.

La musique s'arrêta puis Spike rangea dans son sac est essuya ses larme de virilité.

''(Sniff) Ses beaux la musique en boite quand même,bon Spike ses l'heure de dormir alors extinctions des feu et bonne nuit.''

Jour

Spike avez les yeux grands ouvert injectait de sang car il n'avait pas réussie à dormir de la nuit à cause du cauchemar,de la peur de la morts,de son futur ou des ronflement de Stormbow. Les filles se réveillais tout une par une puis Flashlight parla.

''Bien dormi chérie euh je veut dire Spike ?'' Spike la regarda avec ses yeux explosait puis il lui répondue.

'' Je préfère ne pas en parlait,prenons plutôt notre petit déjeuner à la place d'accords.'' Elle le regardais tout avec un peux de soupçons dans leurs yeux mais s'était sûrement rien alors elle accepta tout sa requête et pris leur petit déjeuner ensemble.

1 heure plus tard

''Sinon Flashlight,parle moi du temple car j'ai aucune informations à son sujet.'' Demanda Spike a son amie.

''Il fut fondait par un par un roi dragon dont on a oubliait le nom depuis fort intéressant à son sujet,on dit que ces un temple mais il fut creusait dans la montagne,le faisant plus pensait à une mine.'' elle continua s'expliquait puis elle regarda Spike qui semblait pensif et cela l'inquiéta.

''Spike tu est sure que tout va bien ?'' les filles s'arrêta pour en discutait sauf Pinka qui continuait son chemin.

''(soupir) A vraie dire,j'ai fait un cauchemar qui ma semblait plus vraie que nature,j'ai rêvait que j'étaie dans le noir totale puis met anciens amie sont venue et se sont transformait en dés personne vraiment terrifiante puis après plusieurs combat violent,leur chef sait ramenait et après l'avoir poignardait,elle ouvrit une fosse vers l'enfer est elle balança dedans puis je me suis réveillait pour ne plus dormir de la nuit.''

Les filles semblais choqué par la révélations ,Applejackie mit sa main sur son épaule pour le consolait.

''Sa devait être dur pour toi de nous le dire partenaire, si ta besoin d'en parlait on est la d'accords.'' Spike semblait soulageait de cette épine du pieds qui s'était enlevait puis il

parla.

''Merci les filles et …ou est Pinka ?'' les filles regarda autours d'elle pour la trouvait puis elle sortie d'un buisson et parla aux groupes.

''Venait voire que j'ai trouvait,sa va vous plaire !'' les groupes suivi Pinka puis une fois arrivait, elle poussa des liane pour y révélait le temple maudit plus filles avait le souffle coupait à cause de la vue magnifique puis Spike parla.

''Les filles,bienvenue à la maison.''

temple de la Dragonia.12

Nos amies sont maintenant au pieds du temple maudit,arrivons t'il a trouvait la couronne à temps,est que leur amitiés survivra a cette aventure,franchement je m'en fout,bienvenue a la vie est zoo. tv. Quoi ? Je doit arrêter de faire ça et je doit dire le vraie générique ? Ok ces vous le boss...Crétins.

Le groupe était au pieds du temple dragon,Flashlight étudié les lieux,Rosity se plaignait de la boue sur ces botte,Pinka faisait de la luge sur les marches,Stormsbow prenait une photos qu'elle postas sur instadragons,Flirtty barboter ses pieds dans un lac juste à coté, Applejackie par contre voyait quelque chose bougeait a la surface mais cela devait erre un poisson et Spike se changea derrière un arbre .

''Sais bon,j'suis prêt,on peut l'explorer maintenant que je suis en Indiana oui,pour moi Darring Doo n'est qu'un copie de lui,mais une bonne copie,en plus,c'est un temple donc Spike Drake et le temple maudit.''

''Spike...t'es sur que tu va bien parce qu'a mon avis,tu a pétait un câble et un gros !'' Dit Stormbow en lui faisant remarquait qu'ils parlait tout seul.

''Je suis d'accords avec elle chérie,tu devrait te reposait maintenant,tout de suite,exécution.'' tout les filles sont de l'avis a Rosity mais Spike refusa.

''Allez,c'est partie !'' Le groupe pénétra dans le vieux temple à la recherche de la couronne puis Flashlight sotie une anecdote sur les temple.

''Quand les héros arrivait dans les temple habitait,il se faisait accueillir comme des roi,on leur servait des boisons forte et de la viande tel était leur coutume.'' Puis elle alluma une torche et découvris avec horreur le spectacle suivant.

''Ce n'est pas un temple,mais une tombe !'' Dit Spike en voyant tout les cadavre squelettique puis une tentacule attrapa la jambe de flirtty rt commença à l'emportait vers le font du filles se précipita sur elle dans l'espoir de la sauvé.

''Lache la ! Hurla Rosity en frappant la vil tentacule du monstre prit son épée et la coupa puis le céphalopode sorties plusieurs tentacule de l'eau pour les combattre.

''AIDEZ MOI !'' Supplia Flirtty qui était secouait dans tout les sens,le groupe combattez les tentacules puis elle monstres sortie sa tête hors de l'eau et ouvrit sa gueule pour l'avalait mais Pinka lui lança une pierre dans l'œil qui le déstabilisa et qui lui fit lâchait sa proie pour atterrir dans les bras de Spike.

''DANS LE TEMPLE VITE ! Hurla t'il,ils rentraire dedans le plus vite possible mais le monstre tentaculaire ne pouvant pas passer la porte d'entrait,décida de la faire s'écroulait,piégeant le groupe à l'intérieure, le monstre allait retournait dans les eaux mais son téléphone sonna car le producteur de pirate des caraïbe l'appela pour un grands rôle.(ça ou un producteur japonais de films x)

Le groupe était maintenant dans la salle principale qui était gigantesque avec des piliers partout,ils marchait puis Spike remarqua une traînait de cadavre qui semblait menait à une porte fermé.Il ouvrit la porte pour y découvrir une tomba avec plusieurs corps squelettique autours, il marcha vers elle,la dépoussiérera et lut ces mots.

''Ici repose Vlad Aithusa Drake, Seigneur de Dragonia.'' les groupes était choquait par cette révélations mais Spike souriait.

'' Hmm,s'était plutôt facile,allait on pète la tombe et on prends la couronne...j'irais en enfer pour avoir prononçais cette phrase.''Flashlight vue un corps tenir un livre,elle le prit et lue le contenue.

''Ils ont prit les mine,des Falmer sont sortie de l'ombre nous ont attaquait,nous avons réussie à nous barricadé dans la salle mortuaire du seigneur mais j'ai peur que la barricade ne tiens pas longtemps,de plus,il semble que cela est aussi réveillé une créature endormies.''

Pinka qui n'écoutait pas l'histoire toucha un corps qui se tenait sur un puits,celui si tomba en emportant un seaux qui était attachait avec une chaîne a sa cheville faisant du eut du bruit puis un grands silence qui soulagea tout le monde.

''Idiote rose !'' gronda Stormbow puis ils entendue des rire à travers la salle, Applejackie regarda dans la salle et des flèche se planta dans la porte puis des squelette commençait à apparaître.

''DES FALMER !'' elle ferma la porte et avec Rosity barricada la porte avec les armes des soldats.

''Laissait les entrait pour qu'ils puisse voire des dragon qui respire encore dans le temple !'' Dit Stormow avec des épée à la s'arma d'arme et attendit le combat imminent.

La porte se brisa est les soldat affluait de tous part,nos héros les affrontait au corps à corps,les coups d'épée,de bouclier et de brisement d'os se fessait entendre dans tout le temple,l'ennemie était faible mais nombreux,il y avait plusieurs falmer pour une personne puis un troll tirait par l'ennemie arrivait avec une masse,il prit pour cible flirtty,il frappait avec sa mâche avec une telle violence qu'a sa fois qu'ils frappait le sol,celui si se brisait. Flirtty tomba au sol et le monstre allait la frappait mais Stormbow tirait sur la corde à son cou pour l'étranglait,cela marcha puis il la frappa avec sa masse qui l'envoya se heurtait à la tombe. Il donna un coups sur la tombe en pensant la frappait mais elle esquiva,explosant en meme temps la tombe. Applejackie lui donna un coups de hache dans la jambe,le faisant tombait à terre et Spike l'acheva en lui plantant son épée dans le crane puis il se précipita vers la tombe qui était...vide.

''C'est quoi se délire ? Il n'y a pas de corps,n'y de couronne,juste un bâton avec un crystaux au bout et un collier en n or que je garde,soit on nous a mentis ou ses le mauvais temple.'' S'interrogea Spike et les filles, il sortirent du tombeau mais ils fut encerclait par une falmer,le groupe se mit en ronds pour se défendre puis un crie se fit entendre au font de la salle qui fit fuir les Falmer.

''Qu'est que s'était ça ?'' Demanda Rosity effrayé,Spike regarda le bout de la salle pour y voire une grande lueur rouge accompagnait d'un crie.

''U un demon de feu.'' Dit Flashlight éffrayé

''COURRAIT !'' Hurla t'il,les groupait courrait vers une porte qui menait plus bas dans le temple.

''Flashlight,il y a une sortie de secoures ou pas ?'' Demande Spike qui pouvait sentir les flammes se rapprochait.

''Oui,juste après le pont plus haut.'' Dit elle,le groupe continuait de courir puis Spike s'arrêta avec Stormbow.

''Stormbow,si il m'arrive quelque chose,retourne toi et les autres au châteaux royale.''

Stormbow secoua la tête puis il reprire leur course.

''Le pont est la,allez ont sort de la !'' Dit Flashlight qui passait avec les autres. Spike passait en dernier puis la créature sortie des flamme derrière lui et hurla.

''Tu ne passera pas!'' cria Spike au monstre infernale.

''SPIKE !' Hurla Flashlight.

''Par la main de le princesse du soleil,dirigeante des flamme,le feu noire ne consommera pas les flamme éternelle de Solaire,Premier dirigeant d'ésquestria.'' Le monstre frappa Spike qui fut protégeait par le bâtons magique.

''Retourne dans les abysse'' Ordonna Spike à la bête qui fit un pas et qui invoqua un fouet de feu.

 **''VOUS NE PASSERAIT PAS !''** Hurla Spike en tapant le bout du bâtons sur le pont qui provoqua une onde de choc qui fit écroulait la partie du pont ou démon se trouvait.

Le démon tomba dans le néant puis Spike se retourna vers les autre mais le Monstre claqua sont fouet vers Spike qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et ou il du se tenir au rebord du pont brisait.

''SPIKE'' hurla de nouveaux Flashlight qui voulait intervenir mais Applejackie la retenais puis Spike et Flashlight se regardait droit dans les yeux.

''Fuyez pauvre fous !...j'ai toujours rêvait de dire cette phrase.'' Puis il tomba dans le vide.

''NOOOOOOOOOOON !'' Cria Flashlight.

(Gandalf death thème)

''NOOOOOOOOOOON !'' Hurla Flahlight.

''SPIKE'' Cria Applejackie.

''Le groupe sortit du temple en montant les escaliers avec les falmer qui tirait des flèches dans l'espoir de les tuait.

Pinka s'essaya sur un rochers tout en pleurant,Rosity consolait Flirttyshy qui était à terre tout en pleurant,Applejackie retenait Flahlight qui voulait y retournait et Stormbow regardait l'horizon puis elle avança vers Pinka est la releva.

''Allez,on rentre au châteaux.'' Ordonna telle aux autres.

''Dans leurs une une minute non de dieux !'' Lui reprocha Applejackie.

''Non!Car d'une minute à l'autre cette endroit sera envahit de Falmer alors on rentre aux châteaux le plus vite,c'est Spike qui me la dit avant de...allez on rentre prévenir le roi qu'ont a échoués et qu'ont donne un enterrement digne de Spike,ces ce qu'ils aurait fait pour nous,pas vraie Flash ?'' Elle regarda Flash qui fit un signe de la tête tout en pleurant.

Le groupe quittait les terre de Dragonia avec une défaite amère dans les cœurs.

dernière croisade.13

Spike tomba dans le vide à cause du monstre tout en hurlant en continue.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !'' Il toussa et sorti un soda de sa pocha et le but puis il se racla la gorge est hurla de nouveaux.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !'' Il atterrit sur le ventre du monstre qui était en chute libre avec lui.

''Tu te souvient de moi punk,j'ai une surprise pour toi !'' Il rattrapa son épée dans les air et la lui planta en plein cœur,en espérant qu'il avez un cœ démon hurla de douleur avant d'atteindre le sol qui l'acheva sans douleur.

''Wouah,on peut dire que cela...'' Spike mit des lunette de soleil,''Tomba à pic Yeeeeeah.''

''Bon,je suis dans un trou profond,les filles me croit sûrement mort et j'ai perdu mon chapeaux,qu'est qui pourrais m'arrivais maintenant ?'' Un livre tomba au pieds de Spike avec écrit dessus les secret du temple.''Chouette,un livre gratuit.''

Spikr prie le livre et commença a le feuilletait.

''Le temple de la Dragonia Blablabla construit par les dragon en blablabla avec des souterrains secret dont la vrai chambre mortuaire su roi qui repose avec sa fidèle armé. Ok,donc se suppose que je dois allait la bas,sa marche livre magique.''

Spike monta des escaliers de pierre est entra dans une sorte de grotte,il continua de marchait tous en voyant des corps sans tête de plusieurs autre aventurier puis il vérifia dans son livre pour voire une astuce mais tous qu'il trouva à se sujet fut une phrase,On doit s'agenouillait devant le roi.

''On doit s'agenouillait devant le roooooooi.'' Spike esquiva une scie circulaire au niveau de ça tête,il trouva le mécanisme de fonctionnement est l'arrêta avec son fouet.

''C'était chaud,tout comme moi mesdames d'ailleurs voici mon numéro.'' Spike parla dans le vide puis il continua son chemins pour atterrir devant un sol en puzzle avec des lettre dans des carré. Spike regarda le sol et vue une inscriptions sur le mur et la lis.

''le nom du premier roi d'équestria ? Ces Solaire le premier roi.'' Dit il en avançant vers le C,il marcha dessus mais dés qu'il posa le pieds,celle ci s'écroula en l'emportant avec lui.

''Oh non,pas encore !'' Il remonta sur le sol en faisant attention puis il se parla.

''Ok Spike,Solaire ces avec un S,pas un C,rappelle toi tes cours privée avec ta mère qui te le faisait remarquait.'' Il continua de marchait sur les lettre tout en faisant attention puis il arriva à les passait sans trop de dégâts.

''Ok,continue comme ça Spike,rien de pourra t'arrêtait une fois cette couronne sur ta tête.'' Puis il s'arrêta devant un gouffre sans pont ou la porte est a l'autre bout du gouffre.'' Rien ne pourras t'arrêtait a par ça,bon...c'était amusant allez bye.'' Spike allait partir mais en face de lui se trouvais le fantôme de Granny avec son fidèle fusil à pompe ,elle le pompa et fit non de la tête.

''Sa va sa va, je continue...merde.'' il fouilla dans le livre et trouva un page avec le même gouffre dessus et lis une phrase écrite dessus.

''Tant que tu à la foi,tu pourras marchait avec nous.'' Spike regarda la porte au bout du gouffre puis il inspira de l'air et l'expulsa après.

'' J'ai foi.'' Dit il puis il fit le premier pas et a sa grande surprise,il pouvait marchait dessus,se rendant conte que c'était juste un ponts avec les motifs des continua de marchait puis il arriva à de l'autre cotée en toute sécurité.

''J'ai foi en toi Terry Crew.'' Dit il puis il se retourna et le vue en serviette de bain.

''N'est pas foi en moi Spike,est foi en l POUVOIR !'' Puis il s'envola dans l'air en laissant derrière lui des palette licorne de la mort qui tue masculine.

''Merci mon dieux.'' puis il reprit sa route pour se retrouvait dans la vrai salle mortuaire du seigneur du temple,il était assis sur son trône avec la couronne sur sa tê n'était pas seul,il avait avec lui ses soldat les plus fidèle qui était sous son commandement,Spike s'approcha d'eux pour n'y voir que des squelette sans vie qui tenait encore debout.

''Désolé grands-grands-grands-grands Papy mais je prends cette couronne pour la donnait au roi qui n'est pas un héritier de la couronne,pas comme moi, Spike Drake... pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je me suis fait baiser dés la naissance...enfin bref,couronne tu est a moi.'' Spike souleva la couronne mais dés cette action faite,la porte commença a se fermait et Spike voyant ça,jeta la couronne à terre et courut vers la porte qui se ferma juste sous son nez.

''Mais merde à la fin,pourquoi sa n'arriva qu'a moi ce genre de connerie !'' Pleurnicha Spike en position fœtale puis il entendu un rire qui venait de son ancêtres .

''Ahahahaha,Pauvre Spike,ça se n'est rien comparait à se qui va t'arrivait.'' Il ressuscita ses soldat qui se tenait à ses cotés depuis tout ce temps.

''Malédiction...attend,d'où tu connaît mon nom si cool et masculin ?'' Demanda Spike.

''C'est simple mon garçon,avant que je deviens une carcasse,j'étaie un dieux immortelle mais mon mage avait prédit que dans le futur un Garçon du nom de Spike qui serait aussi mon héritiers viendrait prendre cette couronne,en me tuant dans le dés que j'ai sue cela,je fis construit cette salle secrète et j'ai demandait à mon mage de me mettre dans ce coma avec mes fidèle soldat,avant de faire cela,il ma dit que nous nous réveillons le jour de cette venue,et tu est venue donc prépare toi a mourir de la main de mes soldat car je ne vais pas leur privée se combat qu'ils ont attendue depuis des millénaire et après ta morts,j'irais reconquérir Esquestria en tuant tout sur mon chemins,y comprit t'es amis Spike Aithusa Drake !''

''J'aurais du grevée dans la chute !'' Dit Spike en baissant les bras.

One Punch Man Saitama thème(Jackson Re-creation)

Un premier squelette courra vers Spike avec son épée levait en avant puis il la baissa dés qu'il fut à la portait de Spike qui ne pouvait bougeait pas,Spike semblait avoir acceptait son sorts et laissa la lame se baisser sur lui tout en fermant les lui mais il ne se passa rien. Spike ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il avait bloquait le coups avec son épée,il la dégagea et décapita le squelette tout en s'emparant de son épée .

Vlad fut surpris par le coups,Spike courue vers les soldat morts avec sa lame brisait à la main. Spike enchaîna les coups d'épée avec force et rapidité,les squelette ne rivalisait pas avec Spike qui semblait être devenue un maître au sabre.

''Pourquoi je combat ?'' Dit Spike en se parla dans sa tête.''Je veut m'enfuir mais mon corps veut combattre cette armée veut m'enfuir mais mes jambe me disent d'aller tout droit la ou se trouve l' dit à mes bras de tout stoppait mais il semble avoir prit vie et combatte ses monstre.'' Spike saisie un bouclier et le lança dans le tas qui brisa plusieurs squelette en même temps.

''Je combat alors que tout est perdu,et j'ai cette drôle de sensation au cœur, comme si il s'était mit à battre d'un coups sec dés qu'il à parlait de mes amies,mes amies.'' Spike pensa à ses nouveaux amie qu'ils connaissait que depuis 2 jours maximum mais une autre image s'installa,celle des filles à ponyville.

''Ils mon bannie D'esquestria et de leur vie,mais j'ai se sentiment dans mon cœur qui me dit que nous nous révérons et que nous recommenceront nos aventure comme avant,et que même si je les hait,je combat pour eux et pour tout les Royaumes!Cette sensation est...merveilleuse,sais comme si,comme si je...reprenait vie !'' Spike fut mit à terre par un squelette qui le frappa au crane,tout les squelette le recouvrait et le battait à main nue,ils continuait de le frappait puis il jailli de cette mêlée squelettique en hurla.

''JE VOUS COMBATTERAIT JUSQU'AU DERNIER !'' Spike saisi une hache à deux main et fit des tourbillon avec qui l'ennemie en miette,les soldats reculait mais il se faisait Tué par Vlad si il le faisait. Spike combattais avec tout ses force à telle point qui les combattait à ma squelette le toucha au bras avec une lance,Spike grimaça,il saisi la lance et brisa le crane du squelette avec le manche puis il la lança sur Vlad qui l'érafla à la joue,le faisait toucha sa joue puis il la baissa et vu sa main ensanglantait.

''Alors,Comment va le dieux mortel.'' Nargua Spike.

''ASSEZ !'' Hurla Vlad.'' Si vous ne pouvait pas le tuait,je le ferais.'' Il créa une onde de choc puissante qui tua les squelette restant et qui déstabilisa Spike. Vlad était debout devant lui avec les dans le dos,Spike se précipitait vers lui pour l'attaquer,il donna le premier coups mais dés que la lame toucha Vlad,il fut téléporter en haut du tours qui dominer le paysage puis Vlad apparut a son tours.

''Bienvenue à la gorge du monde Spike .'' Dit il en dégaina son épée colossal.

''Profite de la vue tant que tu a ta tête sur tes épaule !'' Spike courra vers Vlad arme a la main,le seigneur faisait de même,leur lame s'entre choqué de façon spectaculaire,les coups d'épée était constant et violent,les deux s'affrontait sans dire un seul mots, il serra leur lame et Vlad lui parla.

''Je connais cette lame,ces celle que mon fils brandit et perdue lors de la bataille des 5 royaume,ou la tu trouvait ?!''

''Je les trouvait plantait dans le corps d'un soldat morts dans la forêt.'' Spike et Vlad reprit le combat toujours avec forces et déterminations,Spike bloqua une de ses attaque le déstabilisant et grâce à sa,il put le blessait à sa main,la rendant inapte à tenir l'épée .

''ARGH !'' Vlad donna un coups à Spike que celui si esquiva mais il fut à découvert et Vlad le frappas dans le dos,lui faisant une long coupure profonde. Spike s'écroula à terre.

''Hpmm,tu ma peut être blessait à la main,mais il te faudrait un miracle pour me battre, .'' Dit Vlad en se mettant en position de combat. Suite à ces mots,Spike se releva avec difficulté et parla.

''Je ne croit pas au miracle,il me font vomir!'' Spike courra vers lui malgré sa blessure dans le dos et sa jambe,La lame de Vlad et sa lame continuait de centre choqué puis il se serra de nouveaux.

''Tu combat avec cette lame qui ne tait pas destinait,tu est indigne d'elle ! Il parvient à brisait la garde de Spike et l'attrapa à la gorge et le lança dans le vide. Spike fut projetait dans le vide mais par chance,il put s'accrochait sur un pics qui dépassait du bords.

''Oh putain,ses la fin !'' Dit il en essayant de remontait mais sans succès. Vlad se rapprocha de Spike.

''Regarde moi mon garçons,regarde moi bien et écoute moi,je suis Vlad Aithusa Drake, Je suis née en l'an de grâce 800 et je suis ''morts'' en 960,j'ai régnait pendant 140 ans,mon père est morts à mes 20 ans,sous mon règne,le royaume des Dragon c'est entendue au limite des monde et maintenant,il s'agit juste d'un simple somme une race de guerrier fier et dure,tout le contraire des petit poney de Célestia qui préfère une harmonie qui n'apparaîtra jamais car après t'avoir tué toi et l'imposteur,je conduirais une armée jusqu'à ses porte et je reformerait mon royaume d'antan.'' Vlad prie son épée et des donna coups prés de Spike pour le faire tombait,Il lâcha d'une main.

''Oh revoir et Bonne chance dans l'au-delà'' Vlad empoigna sa lame à deux main et donna un coups verticalement sur la main de Spike,il rata son coups et Spike saisi le bout de la lame et la tira vers lui pour la faire tombait elle et Vlad. Il tira dessus et Vlad qui comprit le piège, la tira vers lui qui en même temps remonta Spike qui fut projetait à proximité de son arme.

''MEURE A LA FIN ! Hurla le seigneur agaçait par Spike. Il courra vers lui avec l'intention d'en finir.

Spike saisi sa lame et courra vers lui avec la même attention,il glissa sur ses genoux et donna un coups sur ses jambe,il se releva et lui en redonna dans le dos puis Vlad se retourna et lui en donna un aussi mais il esquiva son coups et il le désarma en le frappas au bras puis il le termina en lui plantant son épée dans le ventre. Vlad resta debout pendant une seconde puis il cracha du sang et tomba à terre.

Spike rangea sa lame et se mit à regardait Vlad dans son derniers soufle

'''J'ai... perdue.'' Dit il avec d'un voie faible.

''Oui,se fit un beaux combats mais je cela m'attriste car tu est le membre de ma famille que je connaît et je doit te tuait pour cette stupide couronne ! Vlad sourit à sa remarque et lui tendit sa ''stupide'' couronne.

''Prends ma couronne,tu t'en n'est montrait digne, tout comme pour l'épée de mon fils. Hmph,la prédictions était vraie,je meurs bien de ta mains,je peut enfin rejoindre ma famille au ciel,mais fait moi une promesse Spike, ne donne pas ma couronne au roi,elle est dans notre famille depuis des millénaire et cela doit durait donc je t'en prie garde la,car seul toi est digne de montait sur le trône de fer,promet le moi.'' Spike prie sa main et la sera de tout ses force.

''Je te le promet papy.'' Vlad lui sourit,Spike lui remis sont arme,il ferma les yeux et se désintégra en poussière devant les yeux de Spike,il regarda les cendre disparaître dans le ciel tout en prenant la parole.

''Reposez en paix mon roi.''

Dragon Unis

Le roi attendait impatiemment que les autres revienne pour pourvoir jouait avec son nouveaux jouet.

''Mon roi,il sont la.'' Dit un serviteurs.

''Faite les entrez.'' Dit le roi qui ne tenait plus en place.

Les groupe avançait vers le roi avec des air d'enterrement.

''Les voilà,hourras à vous,vous êtes les meilleurs,maintenant donnait moi ma putain couronne pour que je puise la mettre et frimait comme un malade!'' Dit il heureux comme jamais.

''Nous avons pas la couronne mon roi,nous avons échouais !'' Dit Stormbow qui menait le groupe.

''AH la bonne blague,allez donnait la moi... sérieusement !'' Dit il en souriant.

''UNE BLAGUE,UNE BLAGUE ? CE N'EST PAS UNE BLAGUE,NOUS AVONS PAS LA COURONNE ET SPIKE EST MORT! IL S'EST SACRIFIAIT POUR NOUS,IL EST MORT POUR NOUS !,Oh Spike.'' Hurla Flashlight qui écroula dans le chagrin.

''Comment ça il est mort!Donc j'ai pas ma couronne?'' Questionna Burger King qui sans foutait de Spike.

''Il s'est sacrifiait dans le temple pour nous sauvait,nous ses amies.'' Dit Applejackie triste.

''Au mon dieux...je connais quelqu'un qui me doit dit 10 bits.'' Dit le roi en regardant son conseillers.

''Tu parle Charles !'' Dit une voix mysterieuse.

Ils se sont tous retournait pour y découvrir Spike en vie avec la couronne dans sa main.

''SPIKE !'' Cria les filles à l'unisson.

''Ma couronne !'' Cria aussi le roi.

Le groupe fit un câlins à Spike qui était heureux de les retrouvait.

''Attention les filles, j'ai une énorme coupure dans le dos et sa fait mal !'' Dit il en rigolant.

''Comment ta survécus à la chute ?'' Demanda Pinka heureuse comme jamais.

''Et ses blessure ?'' Demanda aussi Flirttyshy.

''Ah,sa c'est une long histoire que je vous raconterait un jour promit.'' Spike regarda vers le roi qui avez un grands sourire au lèvres.

''Spike.'' Dit il.

''Oui ?'' Répondue Spike.

''Tu à la couronne ?'' Demanda le roi.

''Oui.'' Dit il.

''Tu me la donne s'il te plaît !'' Dit le roi en tendant sa main.

''Non !'' Répondue Spike.

Toute la salle fut choqué par la réponse de Spike surtout le roi.

''Non,pourquoi non ?!'' Dit le roi en se plaignant.

''Car j'ai fait une promesse à une personne que je respect et que si je vous la donnait,je ne pourrais plus me regardait dans un miroir de toute ma vie.'' Dit Spike.

''Mais c'est qui cette putain personne!'' Dit le roi qui commençait à s'énervait.

''Cette personne est tout simplement Vlad Aithusa Drake,Seigneur de Dragonia et véritable roi de Dragon unis et moi,je suis son héritiers mais je ne veut pas du cette couronne ne doit être portait que par les héritiers du trône;voila pourquoi je ne doit pas vous la donnait !'' Répondit Spike au ''roi''.

''Donc tu refuse de me la donnait sais ça ?'' Dit il.

Spike tourna la tête d'avant en arrière comme réponse.

''D'accords...mais elle peut au moins restait au château ?.'' Supplia le roi.

Spike regarda la couronne et donna sa réponse.

''Oui,mais personne ne la portera !'' Dit il.

''Sa marche cousin'' Dit le roi en frappant dans le poings à Spike puis il lui arracha des mains.

''Ah,ma couronne chérie,je t'ai enfin,je vais enfin pouvoir la posait sur mon crane de roi !'' Il allait la mettre mais Spike toussa,le roi tourna la tête et le vue avec épée a la main et avec les filles de son coté.

''Ok,j'ai compris,esclave veillait la plaçait sur une colonne avec un verre protecteur dessus merci.'' Dit il.

''Bon,mon travail ici est terminait,donc je vais pouvoir rapportait le colis a Zécora. Mais d'abord.'' Il se tourna vers Pinka et dit.

''Pinka,devine quel heure il est ?'' Pinka se gratta le menton puis un sourire commençait a se dessinait son visage.

''Il est l'heure de la FETE!'' Elle sorti des bombe a serpentine et les lança sur le sol qui explosa sur le sens pour il laissait un nuage de fusée.

Quelque temps plus tard.

Des trompette chantait,les oiseaux volait,des femme criai et les photographe dragon,griffon et un petit photographe pégase cachait dans un buisson prenait en photos...Spike qui était a genoux devant le roi.

''Spike Drake,pour ton immense courage,ta bravoure exemplaire et pour ton corps masculin et , Burger Dragon King te nomme à titre honorifique de chevaliers de l'ordre des dragon d'argent,le plus haut grade d'honneur qu'un héros puisse ciboire en se monde de merde.'' Dit il en donnant un coups d épée sur ces épaules. Spike se releva sans rien dire et lui serra la main puis il tourna la tête vers les nuage et vue Vlad lui sourire.

''De plus,tu peut demandait un service,n'importe quoi,mais tu peut pas envahir un pays,croit moi j'ai essayé.''Spike regarda les habitant de la ville et vue qu'il avait tous de beaux manteau coloré et propre.

''A vrai dire.'' gros plan sur la sourire de Spike.''Il me faudrait une nouvelle veste.'' Gros plan sur le sourire de Spike qui marche avec seul avec un sac a dos,une attelle au genoux et un tout nouveaux trench en écaille violet avec des flamme verte vers le se retourna pour voir une dernière fois le châteaux du roi et le continua de marchait mais quelque chose stoppa sa course.

''Attends,c'était pas Featherweight ?''

Cabane de Zécora.

Le soleil se couché lentement a l'horizon et Zécora regardé cette même horizon en espérant retrouvé une leurs d'espoir en ce pauvre Spike qui était partie depuis fort alla s'asseoir a sa table avec un café et attendis seule puis elle entendit quelqu'un frappait a la porte,elle courut l'ouvrir mais il n'avait personne au soupira et la referma maiq une main obstruait le s'agissait de Spike.

''Spike?C'est to...'' Elle fut stoppait par Spike qui l'embrassait tendrement et qui ferma la porte pour profitait du moment.

Matin.

La hutte était en bazar et de se bazar se réveilla Zécora de son enveloppe de sommeil éternelle.(Putain,je suis un super poète.) Elle se releva et vue le manteaux de Spike a terre et une lettre,Elle prit le manteaux dans ses bras et le serra de toute ses fort et lus la lettre.

''Cher Zécora,j'ai passé un excellent en ta compagnie et j'aurais aimé que sa dur mais grâce a toi,je suis un homme j'aurais tout donnais pour être un aventurier est tu ma donnais se que je voulais,je suis devenue se que je voulais être est pour ça je n'ai qu'une seule chose a te dire...Merci de tout mon cœur qui t'accompagnera partout.'' Spike Drake

Zécora versa des lame de joie puis Spike ouvrit la porte sans prévenir.

''Salue,j'ai oublié mon manteaux,tu me le passe s'il te plaît ?.'' Spike était debout dans la salle devant Zécora avec son sourire qui disparu d'un coups. Zécora le lui passa sans rien dire et Spike la remercia et partie.

''Au faite,attrape !'' Spike lui lança le collier et dés que Zécora l'attrapa,elle regarda vers lui pour le remercier mais il avait disparue.

''Sacré Spike.'' Dit elle tout en regardant l'horizon.

Sur la route.

Spike marcher avec sa carte ouverte tout en tapotant un endroit précis.

''Direction Griffonnia.''

Changement de Décor.

Châteaux royale de Canterlot à l'heure du petit déjeuner,Céléstia était assis a une table avec sa sœur,les élément de l'harmonie,Princesse Twilight Sparckle avec Flash Sentry et Shining Armor avec une bébé en mangeait de tous puis un serviteur apparut avec le journal du jour et le donna a céléstia.

''Merci mon cher.'' Dit elle puis il l'ouvrit a la page des actualité est le lue puis Flash prit la parole.

''Au faite,ou est ton petit frère Spike?''Tout le monde le regardé sévèrement sauf Céléstia et Shining qui pleura.''Oh que j'aime se mec,je veut dire c'est un héros,il sauva l'empire de cristal deux fois,il ma aidé a être un meilleur garde, il ma couvert quand je faisait des connerie,c'est un mec en or avec des diamant vert en guise d'œil et un rubis en guise en cœur,j'aime ce mec vais vous dire un truc,c'est plus qu'un amie,c'est un frère pour moi,vous trouvez pas ?''

Il eut un grands silence puis Twilight lui adressa la parole .

''Flash.''

''Oui chérie ?'' Lui répondit il

''Ta gueule !'' Suite a sa Flash baissa la tête .

''En fin bref,sa va princesse Célestia ?'' dit elle a son maître qui ne lui répondit pas.

''Howdy,sa va Princesse ?'' Questionna Applejack.

''Ma sœur réponds nous,tu nous fait pas surtout à Fluttershy.'' Dit Luna a sa sœur.

Elle ne répondait pas et tout le monde regardé ses mains qui commençait a froissé le journal.

''S spike Drake,sauveur de l'empire de cristal ramena la couronne d'os au roi dragon et fut sacré chevaliers de l'ordre des dragons d'argent et fut aussi nommé héros de la nations.'' Tout le monde fut choqué en apprenant la nouvelle sauf flash qui prit la parole.

''J'adore se mec.''

FIN DE L'ARC 1


End file.
